


Red Haze

by smileyjunior



Category: The Killing
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: 2-weeks ago Stephen Holder stopped Sarah Linden from shooting James Skinner in the woods. It’s her first day back, and they catch a new case.
Relationships: Stephen Holder & Sarah Linden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

Day 1

August 18, 2013

It had been two weeks since James Skinner’s arrest. Two weeks since Stephen Holder had stumbled upon the unforgettable scene in the woods: Sarah Linden pointing her gun at an unarmed, and wounded Skinner. He could remember it as though it had just happened yesterday.

_The shot rang out through the trees in the woods and Holder’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach._

_“Linden!”_

_He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the cool breeze whipping around his body. He could hear a voice, and knew he must be getting close. He came to a clearing and saw Sarah, her weapon drawn and aimed at their lieutenant. Said lieutenant was kneeling and clutching his abdomen as blood poured through his fingers._

_Holder looked at his partner, “You okay Linden?” She didn’t answer him, the only thing that could be heard were Skinner’s gasps of pain. “You okay?” She glanced over at him, and he grasped on the fact that he had her attention, “We got him. Adrian—he’s alive.” Linden looked back at Skinner, “Reddick found him. He’s with him right now. Adrian’s alive, he’s fine. Put the gun down.” Her gaze was fixed on Skinner, god only knew what was going through her mind in that moment, but he couldn’t let her do this to herself, “Linden, Linden look at me! He wants you to do this.” She looked back Holder then Skinner, “Put the gun down. Put the gun down Linden.”_

_“He’s alive?” Sarah breathed out barely audible._

_“Yeah, yeah he’s alive Linden.” He was pleading with her. “So c’mon, put the gun down, and we can go.”_

_Her gun wavered, she had lowered just a bit when—_

_“No Sarah, no! You know what you have to do. You loved me, you loved me Sarah!” Skinner yelled desperately._

_“Shut the fuck up!” Holder took a step towards Skinner before snapping his head back to Sarah, “Linden, please...”_

_He walked over to her, her eyes met his and he could see the conflict and the hurt burning in her irises. Her gun lowered even further and he slowly reached out and put his hand over hers, pulling the gun out of her now loose grip._

_With the gun in his hand Holder took a step back and tucked it into the back of his pants. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Skinner shaking his head. With his eyes still on Sarah, Holder said gently, “Just hang tight, I’m gonna go call it in, alright?”_

_Sarah had just stood there as Holder had gone over to handcuff and arrest Skinner, then he called in back up. Eventually, he can’t remember how much time had passed, officers came onto the scene, and Skinner was taken away. Before anyone could object or tell him otherwise, Holder gave Linden a ride back to the precinct. There Internal Affairs grilled her and him for hours upon hours until she walked out ashen faced and with empty eyes._

_By some miracle they had ruled in her favor, but still suspended her for 2 weeks with pay. So when she walked out of the room and he waited for her to say something, she had merely looked up and said, “See you Holder.” Then she had walked out of the station._

That had been exactly 2-weeks-ago, today would be her first day back. For 2-weeks he had stared at her empty chair feeling as though something were missing (obviously there was, it was her). He had gone to Skinner’s arraignment, where the district attorney officially pressed 21 first degree murder charges against him and had him remanded into custody. As Holder watched the gavel come down at the judge’s words he couldn’t help but feel that some justice had been done that day. Of course, nothing would ever make things right again. The lives that were lost could never come back, the ones whose families still cared would be heartbroken for the rest of their own lives. Skinner had torn so much apart, he deserved what he had coming to him.

Holder was snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing on his desk, he picked it up from its cradle “Yeah, Holder.”

“This is dispatch, we need homicide out on a location for a body that has been found.”  
Welcome back to homicide Linden.  
——

Sarah stood in her bedroom, unsure what she was truly doing at that moment. She was due back at the precinct today for the first time since the shooting and her nerves were on edge.

She was happy she was going back, really she was. The past 2-weeks had been spent in isolation. It hadn’t been the most pleasant of experiences. She had purposefully shut out the rest of the world. Holder had sent her a few texts and tried to call but she ignored him. Jack had called once or twice but she hadn’t answered him either.

Sarah had come so close to killing a man, a man she had been in love with. Her finger had been on the trigger ready to pull when Holder had intervened. If he had been one second later, what would she have done? Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jimmy’s.

She knew him for what he truly was now, for what he had always been. She despised herself that she hadn’t seen it before. Some detective she was.

But today wasn’t about that. Today was about returning to normalcy, and she was ready for it. She just had to wait a few more hours.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and Sarah headed down to answer it. She opened the door and standing just a few feet away was Stephen Holder. About 3-hours earlier then she thought she would have seen him.

“‘Sup Linden?”

“Hey,” she said softly, “I’m not due at the precinct for another few hours.”

He nodded, “Yeah I know but we caught a body and I figured maybe you wouldn’t mind gettin’ back at it a little bit earlier then expected?”

She gave him a small smile, “No not at all. Let me just, grab my phone. Here, step inside.”

She left the door open for him and headed back upstairs while he came into the house and closed the door behind him. Upstairs Sarah put her hair into a ponytail, and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She headed back downstairs and put her jacket on nodding to Holder who had the dumbest smirk on his face she had ever seen.

“You ready?” He asked, and she nodded, “One thing before we go...” he reached into his jacket pocket and handed her, her badge. “Welcome back 1-900,” he said grinning, “service weapon is on the passenger seat. ‘Cause I’m drivin’.”

Sarah granted him a small smile, “Thanks Holder.”

They left the house and made their way over to the car. Holder got behind the wheel called out, “Buckle-up buttercup,” he said brightly.

As they started to drive she noticed he wasn’t going towards the ferry, “Where’s the body?”

“Maury Island Marine Park.” Ah, that’s why he had come out to Vashon. Maury Island was connected to Vashon Island by an isthmus, and it was only about a 20-minute drive between the two points. Holder seemed to know what she was thinking because next thing he cut in with, “I just couldn’t wait to see you Linden. I woulda come out here either way, body or not.”

Sarah smirked and bobbed her head once, “I missed you too Holder.”

He glanced over at her, that same shit-eating grin on his face.

——

The body had been found on a beachfront on Maury Island Viewpoint Trail. Holder pulled up to the scene, a line of yellow crime scene tape blocking off a section of the pebbled beach. A few CSUs were scattered about the scene, one stood by the edge of the tape with a box of gloves which Holder and Linden each dutifully took a pair of.

“Over here detectives.” The coroner was beside some big driftwood, crouching by the body. Linden gloved up and walked towards the coroner. The victim was a female with red hair that was worn in a ponytail, she wore a fitness top and pants, and converse sneakers. “The victim’s name is Susan Hill, 37-years-old. Her I.D. says she lives on the mainland.”

“We got a C.O.D.?” asked Holder. He looked over at Sarah, “In case you forgot in your time away, that means cause of death in cop lingo.”

Linden fought not to roll her eyes, “C’mon Holder, it’s a crime scene. Show some respect.”

“Take a look,” the coroner tentatively pushed the neck of Susan’s jacket down to reveal bruised ligature marks, “she was strangled. Can’t say by who or with what though.”

“So what, she was runnin’ out here and attacked?” Holder voiced his train of thought out loud.

“No,” said Linden, “she wasn’t running.”

“What makes you say that?”

Linden gestured to the ground and made a swooping motion, “This trail’s elevation is nearly 500 feet, and almost 2-miles long. No runner in their right mind would tackle this trail wearing converse. And she’s not a runner.”

“Damn, again with that Linden? We barely been here five minutes how the hell you know that?”

“No, not that,” he was thinking of Alexi Giffords and how she had said he was a “planner” not a “runner”. “She’s not a runner, she wasn’t running here. The converse would have torn up the backs of her feet, there’s not even a scratch look.”

He bent down to see and sure enough she was right, “So she wasn’t killed here,” he looked around the area, “she was killed elsewhere and dumped.”

Linden nodded, “I’d say so,” she pulled off the gloves, “let’s head to her address. We might find the crime scene there.”

“I’ll call you, shall I?” The coroner called, a bit miffed at being dismissed so blatantly.

“Yeah that’s be great, thanks.” Linden yelled back.

The detectives headed back to the car, “Hey, how’d you know ‘bout the trail?” asked Holder.

She shrugged, “I’ve run it before.”

He shook his head and smirked, “Sarah Linden, always runnin’ away.”

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up Holder, let’s go.”

——

Susan Hill lived in a pocket neighborhood on a high bluff of North Delridge called Pigeon Point in West Seattle. Linden and Holder drove to the ferry terminal and took the Point Defiance - Tahlequah ferry to Tacoma back to the mainland. They didn’t get out of the car on the ferry, instead they just sat inside. Linden was being quiet, which granted was not unusual, but Holder was feeling antsy, he had some pent up energy and wanted to talk.

“So, first day back?” Holder looked over at Linden from the driver’s seat. She had been looking out of the window and turned to him when he spoke,

“Yep,” she said simply her bobbing up and down, “I’m back.”

He grinned, “I missed you too by the way. I didn’t get a chance to say it before.”

She nodded again, “So what have you been up to, you know, the past two weeks?”

Holder shrugged, “They had me behind a desk for the most part. Checking old reports and whatnot. But uh,” he looked away from her, “I did go to the arraignment.” She didn’t respond, nothing was said for a few minutes until Holder couldn’t stand it anymore, “Linden? You hear me?”

Still saying nothing, she reached into her jacket pocket and took out a carton of cigarettes. Taking one out she grabbed the lighter Holder kept in his cup holder and lit the smoke before taking a big hit off of it. Feeling uncomfortable now, Holder shifted in his seat. The smoke Linden blew out filled up the car creating a slight haze. She nodded, “Yeah Holder, I heard you.”

“Well c’mon then, speak ya mind.”

She brushed away a strand of hair from her face, “What do you want me to say? I heard what happened, I don’t want to talk about him, or it.”

Holder stared at her, then he took out his own cig and lit it. Pretty soon the car was thick with smoke, and neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride.

——

The victim’s house in Pigeon Point was very small and modest. Holder pulled up to a one story brick house that looked well taken care of. There was a small garden out front on a nicely trimmed green lawn, and a tree in the middle of the front yard as well.

“This is it,” said Holder undoing his seatbelt and opening his door, “musta been a gardener.”

Linden got out of the car as well and looked at the tree; it had a tire swing. Hastily, she walked to the front door and knocked, Holder came up behind her. No one answered.

“Maybe she lived alone,” said Holder.

“No, she doesn’t,” she said, “she has a kid.” Linden nodded towards the swing.

Holder turned to see what she was talking about and his face fell, “Shit.” He turned to look at Linden but she wasn’t beside him anymore. He just barely caught the tail end of her ponytail whipping around the corner of the house, “Yo, Linden! Wait up!”

He saw her draw her weapon and on instinct he did the same, “Linden, what—” but then he didn’t need to ask. The sliding glass back door had been smashed, completely. She turned to see him right behind her and he gave her a curt nod. They made their way into the house, the back door led into a kitchen, to the right was a living room and a hallway that led to the rest of the house. The kitchen had some signs of a struggle, a chair had been toppled over and a plate or a bowl had been smashed.

The detectives cleared the kitchen and living room as well as the laundry room and closet that was by the front door before they headed down the hall. There were only 3 rooms here, 2 bedrooms and a bathrooms and all of the areas were clear. One of the bedrooms was that of a little boy’s room, complete with racing car bed, themed sheets and decor. The other bedroom showed other signs of a struggle, as well as what Linden thought might be the murder weapon.

“Holder...” she crouched down by the side of the bed. He came up behind her understanding what she was thinking of. The lamp had been smashed, and the cord ripped from it left lying on the bed.


	2. Day 1 (continued)

CSU got to the house in about 20 minutes and started processing the scene. Linden kept checking her phone such to a point that nearby tech joked, “What? You got a date or something?” He immediately regretted his words at the scathing look she shot him.

“Yo Linden, check this.” Holder called over to her nonchalantly. With one last scowl at the tech she went over to him.

“What do you got?”

“Look at the photos,” he pointed to a table in the hallway by the front door, littered with pictures of the victim and a young boy, “ain’t no dad in any of these, how much you wanna bet he’s outta the picture? Pun not intended.”

She squinted and looked closer at the photos, something panged in her heart unexpectedly and she shot up before the emotion could go any deeper. “You could be right,” she nodded and checked her phone again, “The elementary school for this neighborhood is Lafayette, it should be getting out soon, a kid is going to be waiting for him or a bus is going to drop him off at an active crime scene.“

Holder nodded, “We should head over there.”

“Probably,” she said solemnly. “I’ll drive.”

Holder didn’t try to fight her on that.

——

Linden parked in a visitors space at the school about 15-minutes before the bell was due to ring. Both she and Holder didn’t speak, they were preparing themself for what they were about to have to do. They got out of the car and headed into the school, following the sign for the front office.

A woman worked on a computer behind the front desk and looked up when the detectives walked in, “Can I help you?”

Linden and Holder showed their detective shields, “My name is Detective Linden, this is my partner Detective Holder. Do you have a student, Ethan Hill in class today?”

The woman typed on her computer, “Yes, 1st grade Mr. Howard’s class. What is this about?”

“I need you to get him up here right away,” said Linden ignoring her question, “and is your school counselor here?” The woman nodded, “I need her too.”

The woman called the counselor first, then made the call to Mr. Howard’s class. The counselor made it before Ethan walking in the office from the hallway.

She was a kind looking woman with curly black hair wearing dress pants and a light pink blouse.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Lopez the school counselor.”

“We’re with Seattle P.D., we uh...” for the first time that day words failed her and Linden couldn’t seem to finish her sentence.

“We called up Ethan Hill because his moms was found dead this mornin’,” said Holder in a soft spoken voice, “figured you should be there too see in’ as how you’re a child counselor and all.”

Mrs. Lopez looked horrified, and Linden’s guard went up, “If you’re not able to do that let me know right now. I asked you here because Ethan needs support.”

“No I’m sorry I was just, caught off guard.” She shook her head, “How very sad.”

Holder huffed, “Yeah no shit.”

A little boy with brown hair and big brown eyes wearing a backpack twice his size cane into the office looking up at the detectives weary. Mrs. Lopez jumped into action, all traces of the moment before vanished. She crouched down by the boy,

“Hi Ethan, how was class today?”

“Good...” he said looking at her in lieu of the strangers, “am I in trouble?”

Mrs. Lopez shook her head, “No! Not at all. These nice detectives would like to talk to you though. Is that okay?”

Ethan eyed Linden and Holder again for moment, “Well... o-kay. But my mom is coming to get me soon.”

Mrs. Lopez looked up at Linden whose grave expression was unwavering, “Is there someplace we can go to talk?” Linden asked her.

“Let’s go to my office,” Mrs. Lopez gestured for them to follow her down the hallway.

Mrs. Lopez’s office was right around the corner, she had Ethan sit next to her and gave the detectives 2 chairs on the other side of the desk. Linden moved a chair close to Ethan, Holder stayed back watching.

“Hi Ethan, my name is Sarah, and I’m a detective. You know what a detective is don’t you?”

Ethan nodded, “It means you’re police.”

Sarah gave him a weak smile, “That’s right I am police. I’m here today because, something has happened to your mom.”

Ethan’s face scrunched up, he looked over at Mrs. Lopez before looking back at Sarah, “What happened?”

Sarah took a deep breath. Even though she had the training to explain homicide to a child, it wouldn’t make this any easier; but hopefully it would help him understand. She chose her next words very carefully, “This morning something bad happened, and a bad person hurt your mom and she was hurt so bad that she died. Detective Holder and I are investigating her death, because we want to find out who the bad person was. Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

Ethan was looking down and didn’t say anything, Linden looked towards the counselor who was looking right at Ethan. The little boy sniffed and looked back up, “Where is she? Can I see her?”

Linden’s lips parted and she shook her head, “Not right now, no. Ethan was your mom acting differently this morning in anyway? Did she say anything or do anything that was different? Think really hard about this okay?”

The little boy shook his head, “No nothing was different, it was normal. She made me a PB&J and kissed me goodbye and I got on the bus.”

“Your mom doesn’t take you to school?”

He shook his head and looked up at Sarah giant tears brimming in his eyes, “I want to see her. I want my mom, I want my mom!” He was crying, his breathing became heavier and becoming hysterical on the verge of a tantrum, “I want my mom! Let me see her!”

“All right okay Ethan, breathe, it’s all right sweetie. It’s OK, it’s all right.” She looked up at Mrs. Lopez, “Is his dad in the picture?”

She nodded, “They share joint custody.”

“Alright, I’ll need his contact information right away.”

The counselor nodded but before she could speak Ethan shook his head, his face turning red and tears streaming down his face, “I want my mom! I want mommy, let me see mommy! Mommy!”

She didn’t know why she did it, but Sarah left her chair crashing to her knees, and embraced him. He didn’t fight or stop her, instead he wrapped his arms around her neck holding onto her tightly and he cried saying the same thing over and over, “I want mommy!” He was choking on his own sobs.

Sarah shushed him gently and rubbed circles on his back, “It’s alright, it’s going to be alright.”

The school bell rang, and the sound of feet storming the halls was heard. Sarah didn’t move, Ethan’s sobs eventually died down and the grip around her neck loosened. Ms. Lopez came forward and pulled him off of the detective offering him a tissue and rubbing his back just as she did.

Sarah stood up and leaned into the desk putting a hand out to stabilize herself. She never should have done that, that’s why she had asked the counselor to be there. She shook her head and took a big breath before looking back at Ethan, “Some officers will come by, give you a ride to the station, we’ll reach out to your father. I’m sorry Ethan.” She walked out of the office.

——

Sarah’s already behind the wheel of the car smoking a cig when Holder got in beside her in the car. She started the engine and drove away. “Let’s head back to the dad’s,” she said “after we notify him we can head to the precinct, start building the case visually.”

“Linden...”

“We’re not talking about what just happened Holder.”

She couldn’t see that his eyes were shining, “I need to talk about it, I need to Sarah.”

Her head cut to look at him about to snap, but he shook his head, “He looked just like Davie. Jesus, fuck!” He punched the roof of the car actually making her jump. She pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park.

“Holder...”

“I’m sorry, I don’t... I’m sorry.” Holder wiped a hand over his face and looked up. He took a deep sigh and spoke quietly, “Sorry, just—” he motioned forward with his hand asking her to drive. Sarah looked at him for another beat before pulling back onto the road. After a few minutes Holder spoke again, “Counselor gave me the dad’s information, he was the kid’s emergency contact, name is Stuart Hill. So Susan never changed her last name, that or he never changed it. I got the address, guy lives in Beacon Hill.”

Sarah nodded and they didn’t speak to each other the rest of the way to the station.

——

Beacon Hill was in Southeast Seattle. From Lafayette Elementary, Linden drove for a little over 20-minutes—or what should have been 20-minutes but was longer due to traffic—once they went over the 1st Avenue S Bridge over the Duwamish Waterway though, it was smooth sailing.

Except Stuart Hill wasn’t home. They waited ten minutes outside of his door before getting back in the car.

“I’ll keep trying him,” said Holder, “ya know calling and whatnot.”

“Have a patrol come out here,” Linden said nodding to the condo where Stuart lived, “so when he gets home he can get to the station right away.”

Holder nodded and flipped open his phone, “Aye-aye Captain.”

——

It was Sarah’s first time back at the precinct since the interviews with I.A. after the events in the woods with Skinner

She found it strange walking down the hall, she wasn’t entirely sure why though. She avoided looking at Jimmy’s former office when she passed it. Her emotions were already exhausted for the day, she didn’t want to deal with any more. Maybe ever.

In the detective’s office she took off her jacket and hung it up before going to the whiteboard and picking up the marker. At the top of the board she wrote, ‘SUSAN HILL’ before turning to Holder who had followed her inside. He took off his jacket and hung it up mirroring her earlier action.

“I’ll try the dad again,” he said reaching for the desk phone, “CPS is with the kid in the conference room.”

Sarah nearly froze up at the mention of CPS but soon shook it off and nodded confirming she heard what Holder had said. She went back to the board writing, and Holder picked the phone up from the cradle and dialed.

“Yeah, is this Stuart Hill?” There was a pause as he waited for a response, “Yeah this is Detective Stephen Holder, I’m calling from the Seattle Police Department, we’ve been tryin’ to reach ya for the past few hours. Your son Ethan is over here at the station. I think it’s best if we speak in person sir.” There was a long pause in which Linden could tell Holder was praying to that higher power of his for patience, “Well then, I’m sorry to inform you sir that Susan Hill was found murdered this morning.” Another long pause, Linden had just written the word “strangulation” on the board, “Yes sir, we’ll see you here soon.” He hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face.

The weariness in the room was palpable. Instead of acknowledging it Linden put the marker down, “I’m gonna go check in with CSU, see if they have the evidence ready to go.” Holder didn’t try to stop her.

Linden walked down the hall to CSU hyper-paranoid. She was certain everyone was staring at her. After Skinner’s arrest, her affair with him had become public knowledge, no doubt each and every cop in the place had an opinion about her. Still, she thought, I’d they knew what was best for them, they’d keep their mouths shut. It didn’t stop the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened to see it was...Holder. “What?” she answered.

“CSU just dropped off the evidence,” he said warily, “and... a message.”

“What do you mean a message?”

“Just get back here.” He hung up. He actually hung up on her.

Miffed, she made a sharp u-turn to head back to the office. When she walked through the doorway she saw Holder standing over a box looking down at a paper in his hand.

“What the hell Holder?!” He looked up at her, the look on his face melted away any anger she had at him. “What is it?”

He held out the paper in his hands for her to look at.

——

A red-headed woman shut down her computer and went to the office door to her side, “Is there anything else I can do for you sir?” she covered her mouth, noticing he was on the phone. He smiled at her and waved and she waved back.

——

Ethan sat in the conference room coloring with someone from Child Protective Services. There was a knock on the window and the door opened to reveal a brown haired man, with brown eyes standing at 6-feet-tall. Ethan ran into his embrace.

——

Another red-headed woman was out for a late night jog, unaware she was being watched and followed.

——

Linden slowly walked forward her eyes still on her partner. She took the paper from his hands and looked down to read it.

Inside was a picture of Susan with a red ‘X’ over her face. Attached to the photo was a note that read:

“ _CAN YOU SAVE THE NEXT ONE?_ ”


	3. Day 2

Day 2 

August 19, 2013

Linden and Holder decided to keep the note to themselves for the time being.

“Did anyone else read this?” Linden asked.

“No, the guy who dropped it off didn’t read it, the thing was sealed. Said it came with the evidence.”

“Alright, then we don’t let anyone know. Not yet, we don’t know what it is we’re dealing with.”

“Linden...”

Her eyes snapped to his, “We don’t know what this is yet. Holder, it could be a bluff. You really want to get the station up in arms again?”

At that he had conceded.

The detectives got to the precinct early the next day, for a meeting with Stuart Hill. He didn’t want them to meet him at his home because of Ethan, so they had agreed to meet with him in the conference room at the precinct.

The conference room at S.P.D. was primarily used for victims and family members. An assemblage of cabinets lined the walls full of first aid supplies, coloring books, and some evidence collection tools. A brochure stand held pamphlets about victims of different crimes, how to deal with grief, different community resources and such. A small love seat was against the wall and a round table sat in the middle of the room with chairs around it 

“Ethan is with my mom,” Stuart explained sitting at the table from the detectives with a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand, “he’s in extreme distress over the loss of Sue.”

Linden nodded, “I understand,” she said shifting in her seat, “Mr. Hill we needed to speak with you about Susan. When was the last time you spoke with her?”

“Uh, I think last week? She had called to ask if Ethan could stay with her an extra week.”

“You two got joint custody?” asked Holder.

The man shook his head, “Not officially no, we um... we split amicably. Didn’t take it to court though, Ethan stays with me every other week.”

Holder huffed, “That simple, huh?”

“We knew it was best, staying together wasn’t going to work. She kept the house and I got a condo. Ethan gets to stay with both of us.”

“Was asking if your son could stay an extra week unusual?” asked Linden.

“Not entirely,” he leaned forward and held the coffee in both of his hands, “usually it just mean that something came up and she couldn’t spend as much time with him as she’d like.”

“But she had him for the week,” Linden said puzzled, “how could she not have had time with him?”

“Her work. When she works, she uh, we use the same babysitter. So the babysitter would have been with him.”

“What’s the babysitter’s name?”

“Danielle Harding, she’s great with Ethan. He loves her.”

Linden looked at Holder who made a note and wrote down the name. She turned back to Stuart, “What did Susan do for a living?”

“She was a salesperson. She never told me where, she got the job after we split. She makes enough money to take care of Ethan and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Yeah, who cares about the logistics,” Holder muttered.

“You don’t have the name of the company or anything?” Linden asked ignoring Holder’s snark.

“No,” said Stuart snappishly, glaring at Holder, “no I don’t.”

Linden stared at him for a moment, “Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your ex-wife?”

He shook his head, “No, not at all. We may have had our differences but Sue, she was...” he drifted off lost in a memory. Linden cleared her throat and Stuart came back to himself, “She was a great woman.”

“And where were you yesterday morning?”

“I was with my mom, she’s in town this week visiting.”

She nodded, “We’ll need her contact information. And then, just one last question,” said Linden, “did Susan run?”

“Run?” He didn’t understand.

“Work out.” She specified.

He shrugged, “Occasionally,”

“But not often?”

“No, she had knee problems. And shin splints, from when she ran track in high school.”

The detectives looked at each other, then Linden looked back at Stuart and nodded, “Alright Mr. Hill, if you could just give us Danielle’s contact information along with your mother’s, I think that’s all we’ll need for today.” Linden slid over the pen and paper, Stuart scribbled the information before standing up to leave. “I’m sorry for you loss.”

The man gave a curt nod and left. Linden turned to Holder unimpressed, “Logistics?”

Holder raised his hands with palms up, “C’mon you were thinking the same thing.”

She shook her head, “Susan wouldn’t have been running out on the island with knee issues. That terrain would have been too much. We need to figure out why she was out there, but first we need to know what she did for a living.” Without saying another word she walked out of the room.

——

At a Safeway in Ravenna, Seattle, the red-headed woman who was jogging last night, was doing her grocery shopping. In the produce section, she picked up a peach examining it carefully before she placed it in her basket and continued walking up the aisle. 

Her phone starts to ring, she placed the basket down to get it out of her purse turning around as she did so. “Hello?” No one is on the other line, “Hellooo?” Nothing. Annoyed she hung up and returned the phone to her purse turning back around to retrieve her basket.

The peach was gone.

——

“Check her financial records,” Linden called to Holder as they walked back into their office, “if she had direct deposit we might be able to see the company she worked for.”

“Alright boss.” Holder said dropping into his chair.

Linden went to the evidence box and took out a file folder with the photos from the crime scene, she started to put them up. The beach, the scenery, normally beautiful... turned into a version of hell. She stared at the converse sneakers, thinking.

“I don’t got no records of direct deposits from any company in Susan Hill’s banking account,” said Holder looking at his computer. He leaned closer and squinted at the computer screen, “What I do got, it a bunch of cash deposits. Like $3,000 a week cash deposits. Now what could a nice lady be doing to earn that kinda dough?” He said suggestively.

“Maybe she was turning tricks,” said Linden standing at the whiteboard and putting the picture of the sneakers up, “it could explain why Stuart didn’t know about the job. She just didn’t strike me as a sex worker though.”

He leaned back in his seat with smug grin, “C’mon now Linden, ev’rybody got a type.”

She smirked and raised her eyebrows, “I’m sure they do,” she said suggestively, “maybe Danielle will know more. Let’s look up her address and head out.” 

She continued pinning up the photos as Holder typed on the keyboard. “Got it!” 

Linden went and grabbed her jacket, Holder right behind her with the address written on a post-it.

“I’m drivin’” he said, “ain’t no two ways about it.”

——

The red-headed woman from the office got into the elevator with a light skinned brunette wearing glasses.

“Busy night Addison?” The brunette asked.

Addison’s red haired ponytail whipped her face as she turned to look at the other woman, “What? No! Not at all Madeline, you?”

“Nope, boring. Per usual.” Madeline looked over at Addison who avoided her gaze.

The elevator doors opened, and Madeline stepped out, Addison followed close behind going to her desk and looked at the office door. It was shut.

——

Stuart walked back into his condo, “I’m home!” He put his keys on a hook by the door before closing it behind him. His mother came from around the corner looking solemn. “Where’s Ethan?”

“Asleep,” she said kindly placing her hands on his arms, “he cried himself to sleep again.” 

Stuart hung his head and rubbed his forehead, “I don’t know what to do Ma.”

“Oh my dear,” she embraced him, “you take it one day at a time. It’ll be alright. Come inside I made soup.” 

“Thank-you for watching him ma, I appreciate it.”

“You know it’s no trouble, I love spending time with my Ethan-bug.” She went over to the the stove and stirred the pot on the surface.

“Has he asked, um, any questions?”

She shook her head, “No, he... he hasn’t spoken.” Tapping the ladle on the pot she turned to look at him, “He hasn’t spoken at all.”

Stuart nodded slowly, “Should I be concerned? You know, that he’s not talking?”

His mother handed him a bowl of soup and gestured to the table, “No dear I don’t think so. It may come with time.” They sat down together, “I don’t think you expect anything specific. No one can predict reactions when something like this happens, especially with someone so young.” 

Stuart nodded, and stirred his spoon in the soup looking down transfixed by the liquid. “Yeah...”

She put a hand on his back, “How’d it go with the police?”

“It was fine,” he spoke on an exhale, “they just asked some questions about Sue. I wasn’t able to tell them much since, you know...”

His mother rubbed his back, “That’s not your fault dear! You went your separate ways, that’s all.”

“Yeah but... if we hadn’t maybe she’d...” he sniffed and let out a single sob, “I don’t know if I can do this.” Stuart embraced his mom,

“It’s going to be alright dear, I promise you. I promise.”

Ethan stood in the hall as he watched his father cry into his grandmother’s shoulder from around the corner.

——

Danielle Harding lived in an apartment complex in Pigeon Point. Holder pulled the car into a parking space near her unit. The detectives got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the second floor,

“Apartment 4B this is it,” said Holder, “I just love delivering bad news don’t you?”

Linden didn’t answer and knocked. A young Indian girl answered the door, “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Danielle Harding?”

With a nervous smile the young woman nodded, “Yep, that’s me. Who are you?”

The detectives showed their badges, “I’m Detective Linden, this is Detective Holder we’re with Seattle Police. Would it be alright if we came in?”

She shrugged, “Sure I guess,” she opened the door wider and the detectives went inside. 

It was a modest 1-bedroom apartment, a small hallway led to a kitchen and living area with a bedroom straight ahead. Danielle leaned against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. “So, what’s going on?” 

“We understand that you babysit for Ethan Hill?” Detective Linden asked.

“Yeah, like all the time.”

“Are you familiar with his mom, Susan?”

“Sue? Yeah, she’s great. She helped me actually find this place, after I broke up with my boyfriend.”

Linden nodded, “Danielle, Susan was found murdered yesterday. We’re investigating her death.”

The smile disappeared from the young woman’s face, “Oh my god...”

“Can we ask you a few questions?” Still in shock she nodded, “When you babysat specifically for Susan, how often did you watch Ethan?”

“I mean... it varied you know? Depending on how many days a week she worked.”

“She never worked the same number of days?” Holder asked.

Danielle shook her head, “It kept changing.”

“You happen to know what she did for a livin’?”

She blushed, “No I don’t.” The words came out of her mouth like a stumble.

He raised his brows, “Answered that a lil’ quickly don’t cha think?”

Danielle gave him a dirty look.

——

The red-headed woman laced up her sneakers, tying them tight, “Sure you don’t want to come Victoria?”

A voice called back from a closed door, “No I’m good girl. I’m gonna go to yoga. You be safe though!”

The red-head smiled, “Alright, lock up behind me!” Then she went out the door and starting her jog.

She only had to run for about five minutes before she turned into the park and waved to man who was smiling at her. She ran around the park for a while before deciding to go onto the trail. She enjoyed the solitude and nature. Up ahead was the bridge...

——

Danielle looked down and crossed her arms, “Susan was a great mom, and a great woman. It shouldn’t matter what she did to make ends meet, alright?” She looked up at the detectives, “Ethan thinks she’s a waitress. And Mr. Hill, well... he’s in denial.”

Linden’s eyebrows raised, “Stuart knew she was a prostitute?”

Confused, Danielle shook her head, “What? No, she wasn’t a prostitute. She was a stripper.” At the look on Detective Linden’s face, she relented, “But yeah, I think he might have known. Either that or, he’s just incredibly... what’s the word?”

“Dumb?” Holder supplied.

Danielle sent him another dirty look but Linden intervened, “How did you find out?”

“I found a stack of cash making dinner one night, she had left it in a pot. When she came home, I let her know I found it but I hadn’t touched it.”

“She believed you?” asked Holder in disbelief.

“Holder enough.” Linden said exasperated looking right at her partner. Taken aback at her outburst in front of a suspect Holder clammed up.

“No actually,” Danielle said, both detectives turned to her, “he’s right. She didn’t believe me. Had me stand there while she counted it out. When she realized it was all there, she apologized and, told me where she got it.”

“You know the name of the joint she worked at?” asked Holder, glancing in Linden’s direction.

Danielle shook her head, “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“Where were you yesterday morning?” asked Linden.

She actually chuckled, “Class... I had a big exam.”

“We’ll need your professor’s contact information.”

“Alright.”

“If you think of anything else, give us a call.” Linden handed over a business card.

——

Confirming Danielle’s alibi had been fairly easy. They had called the professor and he had confirmed she’d been in class for the exam during time of death. Back in the car Holder was driving when his phone went off, “Yo can you read that for me?” 

Sarah picked up his phone tentatively, “You sure you want me to read it?”

“It ain’t like it’s gonna be dirty or nothin’,” he said grinning, “...I think.”

She opened the phone and read, “It’s from Caroline. She wants to know if you can come home early.”

He pressed his lips together, “Can you just text back, I dunno something indecisive?”

She tapped away on the phone, “Definitely, see you tonight babe.”

“Wha- Linden! You crazy?” 

Sarah shrugged almost smiling at his reaction, “What’s the big deal?”

He kept trying to glance over at her while keeping his eyes on the road, “The big deal is what if I can’t get off early?”

“Relax Holder, it’ll be fine.”

He shook his head chortling. A few moments spent in silence passed by before Holder spoke again, “What’d you do the 2-weeks you were gone?”

“What?”

“Your suspension,” he clarified, “I tried reaching out to you, didn’t hear nothin’. Ya coulda been dead for all I knew.”

Her teeth clenched, and for a moment he thought she was about to start yelling at him. But instead she took a breath and said, “Nothing. I didn’t do anything.” She opened his mouth to say something else but without even looking at him she said, “Don’t ask me again Holder.”

Another few minutes passed and her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open, “Linden here.”

“We got a body in Ravenna Park, believed to be connected to your current case.”

She closed her eyes.

“Detective? Are you there?”

“Yeah,” she opened her eyes, “we’re on the way.”

She snapped the phone shut and moved to an upright sitting position.

“What’s that?” asked Holder.

“Head to Ravenna Park,” she said “we got another victim.”

——

The body had been found at the bottom of the 20th Avenue Bridge NE (also known as Ravenna Creek Bridge) which crossed the Ravenna Ravine. Linden and Holder made their way down the trail to the bottom of the bridge by the rushing water, where they saw the coroner kneeling by a body.

“How do we know it’s the same guy?” asked Holder.

The coroner stood up and without speaking, answered the question. A woman laid on the ground, her red hair covered in sticks and leaves, bruising around her throat.

“Do we know how long she’s been down here?” Linden asked looking around.

“Not long,” the coroner replied, “I’d say within the past few hours.”

Frustration and a feeling of failure hit Sarah like a punch to the gut. She didn’t let it show, and just nodded, “Obviously there’s no lamp out here. What was she killed with?”

“These,” said Holder. He was pointing to something on the ground. She walked over and saw a pair of headphones. 

“Maybe she was an opportunity killing,” she murmured, “not planned. Not like Susan.”

“We got an I.D.?” asked Holder.

“No, but I can give you an address.”

Linden whirled on the coroner, “How?”

“It was on the back of her iPhone.”

“That’s weird... right?” Holder looked to his partner for confirmation, but she didn’t reciprocate. 

“Give the address to Holder, thanks very much.” Linden turned and walked back up the trail. She took out a smoke and her lighter and lit it when she was fat enough away from the crime scene. She took a nice hit, enjoying the nicotine rush before blowing out the smoke.

“Yo, Linden!” She could heat Holder coming up the trail, “Hey what gives? You still mad about me buggin’ into your personal life? It’s just ‘cause I care Linden. I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not.”

She took another hit before she turned to him, “I’m fine Holder. Let’s go.” She started walking towards the car, he stood there for a moment dumbfounded before catching up with her. “Give me the keys,” she said, “don’t argue.”

Holder tossed her the keys and she got behind the wheel.

——

The victim’s house wasn’t far at all. They pulled up to small house in Ravenna, Sarah parked by the curb and got out not waiting for Holder. When she got to the front door she froze.

“What?” Called Holder, “No one home?” He walked right up to her side, “Oh fuck.”

On the front door was photo of the unnamed victim, a red ‘X’ covered her face along with a message that read: 

“TOO LATE”

“I hate this prick,” Holder had a dark look on his face, “I really fucking do. I don’t wanna play no cat and mouse game with another serial killer.” As if to emphasize his point he turned away from the door.

Sarah was still looking at the photo, “Leave it for CSU, they should be here soon.”

“Linden check it,” he spoke rather softly. 

She turned to him and saw he was looking out at something on the street. Looking out she saw an African-American woman approaching them carrying a yoga bag.

“Who are you?” The woman asked.

“Seattle Police,” Sarah stated authoritatively, “do you live here?”

The woman nodded, “Yeah... why are you here?”

“What’s your name?” 

“Victoria... Victoria Strand. What’s going on?”

“You live alone?” asked Holder.

She shook her head, “Why do you want to know that?”

“It’s a simple question, do you?”

“No,” she answered unimpressed, “I don’t. I have a roommate, my friend Carla.”

“Is this her?” asked Sarah pointing to the picture on the door.

Victoria stepped closer to see, suspicious and worried now she looked back at the detectives, “What the hell is going on?”

Sarah swallowed, her face neutral. “Your roommate has been found murdered, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“W-what?”

“Her body was found on a trail in the park.”

Victoria looked like she was going to be sick, “I need to sit down,” she took out her keys and opened the front door, “come inside,” she called over her shoulder.

They stepped over the threshold into the house. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Sarah said curtly.

Holder put his hands up, “Damn I know, this ain’t my first rodeo.”

“I wasn’t talking to you Holder.” Sarah walked ahead and pulled out a kitchen chair for Victoria and had her sit, “CSU will be here soon. They’ll need to process the house so I can’t have you touch anything alright?” Victoria nodded slowly, “What did Addison do for a living?”

“She was a, a bartender. At a local restaurant.”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“I asked her to go to class with me today. But she said she wanted to run instead.”

“She do a lot of runnin’?” asked Holder crossing his arms.

“Um, yeah. She loves to run. Not me though.”

Holder chuckled, “Yeah I feel you, cardio and I right?”

“Yeah I guess...”

Linden cut in, “So does she usually run alone?”

“Well, now she does—did? She did.”

“What do you mean by now?”

Victoria looked up at her, a lot seemed to be going through her head that she wasn’t making the cops privy to. “She uh, broke up with her boyfriend a while ago. They used to run together.”

“What’s his name?” Victoria hesitated and Sarah’s eyes narrowed. “Victoria?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know him well.”

“And how did, Carla take the break up? Was she acting differently? Recklessly?” 

“She was fine,” Victoria shrugged, “I mean she ended things with him,” she shook her head, “I can’t believe this.”

A knock on the door announced CSU’s arrival. Holder went to go answer it, leaving Sarah with Victoria, “We’ll need you to come down to the station as soon as possible for your formal statement.”

“Alright.” 

Sarah looked at the woman who was plainly still in shock, “I’m very sorry for your loss. If you think of anything else, please give me a call. I’ll be in touch.” She left a card on the table and turned to leave.

Holder was on his way back to them when she met him halfway, “What we done? Just like that?”

“You got somewhere to be,” Sarah said, “c’mon, let’s go back to the station.”

Gawking he shook his head, “Who are you and what have you done to Sarah Linden?”

She walked past him, “C’mon Holder.”

“Am I drivin’?” 

“You have the keys don’t you?” She called back to him.

——

Stuart was reading his son a bedtime story. He looked down to see Ethan fast asleep. Slowly he stood up and turned off the lamp.

——

Victoria entered her home at night, the police presence now gone. She looked at Carla’s bedroom door before going into her own room and taking out a photo album from her bedside table. Inside are pictures of her and Carla, a teardrop splashed onto the plastic protecting the picture.

——

Sarah was on the ferry back to Vashon when her phone rang, without looking at the I.D. she opened it, “Linden.”

“You have a prepaid call from Eliot Bay Penitentiary.”

She slammed the phone shut and threw it down into the passenger seat as if it had burned her hand.

——

Addison waited for her date at a nice candle-lit restaurant. The light of the candle made it look like her red hair is on fire. 

She was being watched.


	4. Day 3

Day 3 

August 20, 2013

Sarah hadn’t slept well. Her slumber had been plagued with visions of dead girls slashed to pieces crying out for help, for their mothers, for anyone to save them, before they had been silenced. And Sarah had been covered in their blood, the knife that had caused all that hurt was in her hand. Then she dreamed of a beautiful redhead smiling, full of life, holding her son... the boy looked at his mother with deep admiration, until suddenly he was gone, and the life had been choked out of her. 

So Sarah gave up on a good nights rest and had been up for hours now, restless beyond imagine. She decided to go to the coroner’s office first thing, and would gladly have headed over now but the thing was the first ferry didn’t leave until 4:05 a.m. and by the time she’d get to the station, the coroner wouldn’t be in yet. 

Now though, it was 5:00 a.m. and after she got dressed, she could make the 5:50 ferry. Sarah pulled on a bra and t-shirt before pulling on soft navy, red, and white sweater. She changed into jeans, put on socks and pulled her boots lacing them tight. Then a quick brush of her hair before pulling it into a ponytail, picking up her holster and clipping it onto her belt along with her badge. 

Hurriedly going down the stairs, Sarah grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger and swung it around pulling it on before grabbing her car keys and cell phone by the small table at the door and leaving the house, locking the door behind her.

The cold morning air bit at her cheeks as she walked to her car, the saltwater air filled her nostrils. The sky was still dark the sun would rise in a few hours, if she were anywhere else she might have been able to look at the stars; but the sky was cloudy just like Seattle. She got in her car and drove away.

——

Linden stood in the downstairs area of the precinct where the morgue was, in the hallway outside of the autopsy theater. The coroner came down the stairs surprised to see her, “Detective,” she said by way of a greeting, “it’s very early.”

“For you too I’d imagine,” Sarah nodded, “You didn’t call, so I figured I’d come down to see if you had anything.”

The coroner blew out a breath, “Your case is not the only one I’m working, Detective,” the coroner opened the door to the theater, “come inside.”

She stepped into the chilled room looking at the metal slabs noting they were all full, “You’ve been busy.”

The coroner chortled sarcastically heading over to the desk by the wall, “You’re telling me. Don’t know what it is, maybe the time of year, but people are killing each other quite a bit.”

“It’s nothing to do with the time of year,” Sarah said looking at the toe tag of a John Doe, “people kill each other all the time.”

“Your two victims are by the far wall,” the coroner said putting on her white lab coat.

Sarah walked over to the two slabs on the opposite side of the room. She could see red hair hanging out from underneath the sheet on one of them, “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“I’ve confirmed both women were strangled, and both of them were killed between 7 and 9 a.m. on their respective days of the killings,” the coroner walked to the detective’s side and lifted the sheet to reveal Carla Curtis’ unseeing gaze, “I believe she was attacked from behind.”

“What makes you say that?”

“No defense wounds.”

Sarah looked sharply at the coroner, “She didn’t fight back?”

“Not from what I can tell,” she shook her head. “However, she was assaulted post-mortem. But no DNA.”   
Sighing, Sarah gestured to the other body, “What about Susan?”

A grave expression came over the coroner’s face, “She fought back. I think it’s safe to say she was captive for a period of time.” She pulled the sheet down to show Susan from the waist up, “She has abrasions on her wrists from some kind of binding,” she gently lifted an arm for Sarah to see, “and a lump on the back of her head that would have made her unconscious. Defense wounds too.”

“Was she raped?” 

“She was also assaulted, but again no DNA. Your killer could very well have been female. I also found this on her ankle.” Sarah leaned in to see a stamp of some kind, with the “Girlesque”, she looked up at the coroner who shook her head, “I have no idea what it is.”

Both women stood and looked at Susan’s battered body for a moment. Sarah took a deep breath, “Alright, I appreciate it.” She looked at the coroner, “Sorry for coming unannounced.” Sarah turned to leave.

“Detective?” She turned back to look at the coroner, “Is this another serial killer? Like the Pied Piper?” Sarah swallowed and her breathing became shallow. The coroner paled, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked, I forgot.”

“No,” Sarah shook her head, “no it’s... too early to tell.”

The coroner gave a curt nod, “Right.”

The detective walked out of the theater.

——

Stuart pulled up to Lafayette Elementary, he got out of the car and went to the back door opening it. “Okay Ethan,” he said kneeling down, “have a good a good day at school bud, alright?”

Sallow-faced, Ethan slowly got out of the car. Stuart closed the car door and offered his hand to his son, which Ethan took. They crossed to the entrance together, the kids all passing by them, chatting and laughing not giving the adult a second glance. 

“Which way if your class Ethan?” His son pointed down the right hall past the front office and they walked down together. 

Mrs. Lopez’s door was open and when she saw Ethan and his dad she stood up immediately and walked from around her desk, “Mr. Hill?!”

Stuart turned around with Ethan, a bewildered expression on his face, “Yes?”

Unsure what to really say, she looked at Ethan who was looking at the floor his face hidden, “Please, uh, step into my office.”

Stuart looked around his shoulder before glancing at Ethan, “I’m sorry, he’s going to be late for class—”

“No! No, that’s quite alright, we’ll... let Mr. Howard know.”

After a moment, Stuart nodded and walked back towards her room, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Mrs. Lopez, I’m the school counselor. I was there when, uh, the detectives spoke to Ethan.”

Recognition registered on Stuart’s face, “Oh, alright.”

“Ethan, why don’t you have a seat while I have a chat with your dad?” Mrs. Lopez indicated two chairs on the other side of her desk. 

Stuart let go of Ethan’s hand, “Go on bud.” Ethan sat down without saying a word. 

“Mr. Hill we can just step right outside,” He walked past her and she smiled at Ethan, “we’ll be right out here, okay?” She closed the door.

“What’s going on?” asked Stuart.

“Mr. Hill,” she started to say patiently, “may I ask why you’re bringing Ethan back to school so soon?”

He scratched of his forehead with his thumb before putting his hands in his pockets, “I, I uh, have to go back to work. My ma couldn’t watch him today. And his babysitter is a student.”

She nodded slowly, “Ah. I understand.” 

“If I didn’t, he wouldn’t be here,” Stuart tried to make her understand, “I’d keep him at home. That’s why I came in with him, to talk to his teacher.”

“That’s quite alright,” she said somewhat solemnly, “I can explain to Mr. Howard.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather do it. I need to uh, to tell him some thing to expect.”

She tilted her head, “Such as?”

Stuart glanced back towards the door, “He hasn’t spoken, since that detective talked to him. Not one word. He’s cried... a lot. He’ll just start crying, unprecedented really.”

“That’s not unusual Mr. Hill,” Mrs. Lopez explained kindly, “not at all. Were Ethan and his mom close?”

“Yeah,” a short breath came out with the word, “I thought, ya know him being a boy we’d have a special type of bond. But he’s got it with his mom. Had it, I mean.”

“Have you, maybe considered getting Ethan someone to talk to?”

“Well he’s not talking right now, like I said.”

“Still,” she pressed gently, “I would recommend it.”

Stuart nodded, “I’ll consider it. Look the kids, they’re gonna pick on him if he’s late so...”

“Of course,” she opened the office door, “Ethan? Let’s go to class.” The young boy hopped down from the chair and trudged into the hall, she looked up the his father, “I’ll walk you.”

——

Sarah typed on the computer, searching for information on Girlesque, and had found out it was a strip club, presumably the one Susan had worked at. She’d been there for just over an hour when Holder came into the office.

“Damn Linden, gettin’ back on that grind.” He walked inside and pulled off his jacket before sitting down in his chair which rolled with the impact of his weight settling down. He leaned back and waited, and when she still didn’t answer he asked, “Anythin’ interestin’?”

She stood up from the computer abruptly and went to the board. Holder hadn’t noticed the added information, “Susan Hill, was sexually assaulted and held captive before she was killed,” she pointed to photos of the abrasions on her wrists, “and she fought back. Carla Curtis,” now pointing at the photo of the body under the bridge, “attacked from behind no defensive wounds. Assaulted post-mortem.” Going back to her desk she picked up the picture of the stamp on Susan’s ankle and passed it to him.

“Girlesque?”

“The strip joint she worked at, now that you’re here we can go.”

“Can’t even let my dogs rest?” He had been kidding, but if looks could kill, he’d be a dead man by the expression on his partner’s face, “Chill, Linden it was a joke.”

“I’m driving.”

——

From the outside, Girlesque looked like a rundown cheap brothel. They pulled up to the brown wooden building, and looking skeptical Sarah had slowly gotten out of the car and said “This is the address.”

There was no verbiage sign, just an icon of a woman sitting in a suggestive manner made out of neon lights that were probably blindingly bright at, but now in the daylight, looked incredibly dull. Holder got out of the car without hesitating, “The appearance ain’t surprisin’,” he said, “you wanna look low key on the outside know what I’m sayin’?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I never do.”

They walked forward to the rickety looking door and tried to open it, it was locked. Holder pounded on the wood with his fist. Repeatedly. Until pounding footsteps were heard from the other side and the door was thrown open by a big bald man.

“Easy! Your gonna break the damn door!”

“Maybe if ya answered I wouldn’t have to,” Holder huffed.  
“Dick.” The bald man spat out, then he saw Linden, “Who the fuck are you?”

Casually she showed him her badge and the attitude dropped as well as the color from his face, “Seattle P.D. mind if we come inside and ask you a few questions?”  
The guy sent Holder another look before waving them both in.

“Gee thanks mister,” Holder moved his chin up as he passed him.

The interior of Girlesque was the complete opposite of the outside. A long lush magenta hallway with a deep purple carpet led to the dance floor. The floor was bathed in shiny black tiles, some tiles had nothing but light bulbs underneath sturdy see-through tiles. Walls of deep red with light fixtures hung everywhere. Several stages with poles were placed throughout the floor, a showcase stage was on the far wall, and a hallway promising V.I.P. Booths was on the right.

“Damn...” Holder said looking around, “this is the cleanest strip joint I ever, did, see.” He gave the bald man a suggestive smile.

“I run a legitimate business,” the man said leaning against one of the stages, “I keep it clean and safe for my customers and my girls.”

“Your girls huh?” Holder’s eyebrows rise up.

The man shook his head, “That’s not what I meant...”

Sarah interjected, “What’s your name?”

“John Kirby.”  
“Did Susan Hill work here Mr. Kirby?”

Kirby nodded, “Yes, as a matter of fact she does.”

“Mm well, as a matter of fact she’s dead.” said Holder.  
Kirby choked on whatever rebuttal he had been planning for Holder, clearly expecting another rude comment. Now Kirby looked as though he were going to faint, or be sick, maybe both. “No...”

“‘Fraid so. There someplace we can talk?”

Kirby lifted a hand, his thumb pointing to the side, “Back in the office.”

They walked towards the V.I.P. hallway, at the end was a door with a window covered by blinds. Kirby walked through and went to his desk on the right, taking a seat and holding his head in his hands.

“Susan’s worked since she and her husband split,” he looked up and put his hand to his mouth. “Great gal, hard worker,” he huffed and shook his head, “Sometimes worked too hard.”

“Don’t ya like it when they’re like that?” Holder asked.

He shook his head again, “I like it when they take care of themselves and their families.”

Sarah had tuned out the conversation. On the floor she had noticed there was a play mat and some children’s toys and coloring books. In the corner was a small shelf with some kids stories, “Mr. Kirby... do you have kids come back here a lot?”

Holder noticed what she was looking at and scowled at the other man, “What kind of sick fuck—”

“Don’t you dare.” Kirby pointed a threatening finger at Holder, “I didn’t do nothing with Ethan.”

“You know Ethan?” asked Sarah curiously.

“She...” he struggled with his words, “Susan, when her babysitter couldn’t watch him, she’d bring him to work. I told her she didn’t need to, in fact I told her not to. When she insisted she needed the money, I even offered to help her out with the cash.”

Holder looked at him suspiciously, “Why’d you do that? Awfully kind of you ain't it?”

Kirby let out a shaky breath, “I... I grew up coming here. My dad used to own the joint. Mom left him so he’d bring me to work. When she brought Ethan... I saw myself in the kid. I tried to make this place I bit more kid friendly, you know? The way I wished it was when I was a kid.” He rubbed his hands over his face, “God that poor kid.”

Holder looked over to Sarah, she glanced his way briefly before looking back at Kirby, “Where were you on August 18th between 7 and 9 a.m.?” she asked.

Kirby blushed, “Just hired a new wave of girls, they were practicing. I have to be on property for insurance purposes, you know because of the poles? There were about 10 girls there, I can give you their information.”

——

The school bell rang, Stuart stood by his car waiting for Ethan. All the other kids had come out, but Ethan hadn’t. Just as his concern began to grow, Mrs. Lopez came out of the school and over to him.

“Mr. Hill, can you come inside for a few moments? Mr. Howard would like to speak with you.”

“Sure,” taken aback he followed the counselor back into the building, “is Ethan inside?”

“Hm? Oh yes, he’s in the front office.”

The pair walked down the hall to the first grade wing. The classroom they entered was bright and colorful, the windows showed a perfect view of the playground. A man with dark skin and curly slicked black hair stood up from a teacher’s and went to shake Stuart’s hand.

“Mr. Hill I presume?” Stuart nodded, “I’m Mr. Howard, Ethan’s teacher. Please, have a seat.” He pulled up a chair that was placed in the front of the room and put it beside the teacher’s desk on an angle so the two men could face each other, Mrs. Lopez stood off to the side.

“So, what’s going on?” asked Stuart.

Mr. Howard clasped his hands together, “Mr. Hill, Ethan had an... issue with another student today.”

Stuart shifted in his seat, “Wha-what do you mean? I told you, that he was struggling.”

“Yes I know, but... a child went up to Ethan, and asked him to play. Ethan wouldn’t talk to him, and the child pushed him, and Ethan started screaming.”

“Screaming?”

Mr. Howard nodded, “He stood there and screamed. The other child began to cry.”

At a loss, Stuart shook his head, “I’m sorry I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Mr. Howard looked over at Mrs. Lopez, the expression on her face was one of shame, he looked back at Stuart, “Mr. Hill, Ethan can’t come back tomorrow. I must insist you wait to bring him back to school until he’s stable enough.”

Stuart gawked at the teacher, “I have to work, I have him full time now!” His hands flew as tried to make him understand, “I gotta provide for my kid,” Stuart explained desperately.

Mr. Howard shook his head, “I’m sorry Mr. Hill. But Ethan can’t come back.”

Dumbfounded, Stuart looked up to Mrs. Lopez for support but it was clear he would find none as she avoided his gaze. He stood up, and walked out of the room.

——

Madeline watched and waited as Addison went to the restroom then she quickly stepped into the office that Addison’s desk was just outside of, “Sir?”

Robert Binns looked up from a stack of papers, “Oh, yes Madeline?”

Madeline smiled and adjusted her glasses, “I know it’s almost lunchtime, and I was wondering if I, could get you anything?”

He looked back down, “No thanks.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, now please, I’m trying to work.”

Disappointed Madeline walked away, Addison gave her a perplexed look as she came back to her desk.

——

“What about Carla’s ex-boyfriend?” Holder asked when he and Sarah were back in the car and driving away from Girlesque.

“Let’s look into it,” she nodded keeping her eyes on the road clicking on a turn signal, “first thing when we get back.”

He grinned and joked teasingly, “No lunch break then?”

Sarah didn’t take the bait, “Why did Caroline want you home early yesterday?” He didn’t answer, she glanced over at him and saw a shade of pink flooded his cheeks the playful attitude gone, “Holder?”

Holder took a big breath, “Caroline... is pregnant.”

Sarah mouth dropped slightly, “Oh, oh wow, um... is it yours?”

Holder’s head snapped up at her, “The hell you talkin’ ‘bout? Yeah it’s mine!” She chortled and as an afterthought so did before jokingly adding, “I think.”

“Well... congratulations.”

“Yeah... thanks.” He sighed and looked up the window, “Imma be a dad. Oh but don’t tell no one, alright? She don’t want no one to know yet.”

Puzzled, her eyes darted to him, “Why’d you tell me?”

“Your my BFF,” he shrugged looking back at her, “you know how we do.”

The corners of her mouth turned up. The moment was interrupted when her phone rang, and before she could even reach for it Holder had pulled it out of her jacket pocket and put it to his ear, “Detective Linden’s phone.” A short pause, then, “Yeah we’re on our way back. Alright, I’ll let her know.” He closed the phone.

“Who was it?” 

“The station,” he put the phone down into the cup holder, “Stuart Hill is at the precinct, and wants to talk to you.”


	5. Day 3 (continued)

The detectives walked into their office at the precinct and removed their jackets,   
Holder looked at his partner and lifted his chin, “I’ll start looking into the ex-boyfriend.” 

Sarah nodded and wiped her hands on her jeans, “I’m going to go see Mr. Hill.”

She walked out of the office went down the hall to the conference room, the door was open and she could see Stuart sitting at the table inside looking grim.

“Mr. Hill?”

He stood up at the sound of her voice, “Detective thank-you for seeing me.”

Sarah nodded, “Did you have new information you wanted to share?” 

Stuart shook his head, his hands fidgeting, “Ah, no. Not exactly, no.”

Her eyebrows scrunched, slightly confused, “What can I do for you?” 

Stuart was having trouble finding the right words to explain his predicament, “Ethan is... he’s taking Sue’s death real hard,” he spoke somewhat hurriedly with a nervous undertone, “his school says he can’t go back until he’s, well, “normal” again.” He said the word normal with finger quotation marks.

Sarah’s shoulders raised as she a deep breath and glanced away for a moment, “Children react to trauma in different ways.”

Stuart’s hands reached out, “Yes but um, see, the last person he talked to was you.”

She nearly froze, “He hasn’t talked since then?”

Desperate he nodded, “No, uh, he refuses to speak. Not to me, not to my ma...”

Sarah took a moment to think about this information. Something tugged at her heart, regret maybe? But, no. “I’m sorry that’s happening Mr. Hill, I’m not sure why you’re telling me though.”

“Well, I was wondering, hoping, you could talk to him again?”

Taken aback she blinked slowly, “Excuse me?”

Stuart was desperate for her to understand, “He spoke with you before, I think he would do it again.”

Sarah shook her head rapidly and took a slight step back, “I’m not a child psychologist Mr. Hill.”

“Please,” the father pleaded, “he’s in so much pain. He’s hurting so bad, and I don’t know how to help him. I’m on my own with him now.”

Sarah’s mouth hung open for a few moments, then she spoke softly as stared into Stuart’s desperate gaze, “I’m sorry Mr. Hill, it would be highly in appropriate.” The man’s entire body deflated, and she tried to recover from her initial shock, “The station has a few psychological resources, and,” she walked over to the pamphlet stand, selecting one called ‘Your Child and Homicide’, “this has some valuable information as well. If you wait here, I’ll get a resource officer to come talk with you alright? That’ll be what’s best for Ethan.”

Dejected he nodded and sat down, then Sarah left. 

——

Holder had gone to Ray in tech, “Yo my man, got a sec?”

Ray turned around from his computer and what he was doing, “What’s up Holder?”

Holder moved to stand beside the tech and lean down on the desk, “Our new red-head case, our vic was a frequent runner, lived real close to Ravenna Park and would go on the trails in the park.”

Ray waited for information, but when it didn’t come he prompted Holder, “Okay...”

“So the roommate says she used to run with her boyfriend, but they broke up, but I figured if we can find a public surveillance cam maybe we can spot his face?”

Ray nodded, “I can give it a shot,” he typed for a few moments, “north or south entrance of the park?”

“North.” Holder stood up and crossed arms, shifting his feet while he waited until—

“Lucky for you, we have a camera right before the entrance,” said Ray.

“Can you look back 4-months? Any day of the week in the morning.” The tech nodded and typed again, “Stop! There! Can you clear that up?”

Ray looked back at Holder briefly, “I’m insulted you have to ask.”

Holder chortled, the blurry pixelated image on the computer screen was slowly becoming clearer, and clearer, until— “No way...”

“What is it?”

Holder pointed to the screen, “Can you print this?”

Ray did as he asked and Holder went to the printer grabbing the printed image and looking at it as if he couldn’t believe his own eyes, “Linden is gonna shit bricks.”

“Who is it?”

Holder looked up to see Ray turned in his seat with a confused expression on his face, his mouth moved but made no sound as he looked from Ray to the picture. Then making a choice he said, “Yeah I value my special parts too much to risk answerin’ that but I appreciate the help Ray!”

He ran from the room back to the office and met a wary looking Sarah at the door. 

The look on Holder’s face was tangible, she could tell he had something, “What is it?”

He held up the photo, “I got the ex, what’s with you?”

Sarah shook her head, “Hill, wanted me to talk his son.”

Holder’s excitement at his discovery vanished, “What? Why?”

She waved him off, “Doesn’t matter. Who’s the ex?”

Holder pulled back the paper, “I don’t know if I wanna show you now.” 

“Give it a rest Holder.” She snatched paper out of his hands and walked into the office her pace slowing as she stared at the image.

“Gotta admit, guy has a type.” Holder called after her.

Sarah wanted to disagree, but she couldn’t as she stared into the face of “Boatman Cody” from the ferry.

——

“Hey Addison?”

Addison Rush looked up from her computer to see her boss Robert Binns standing in the doorway of his office.

“Yes sir?”

“Can you come inside my office please? I’d like to discuss that report with you.”

“Of course.” She stood up and walked into his office, 

“Please, close the door behind you.” 

Addison did so. As soon as the door was shut, a sharp frown appeared on her face and she crossed her arms turning to face him. Robert put his hands out,

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“You didn’t even call!” Addison cried gesturing to him, “You stood me up.”

He shook his head, “Yeah I know, something came up yesterday... it was just...” 

Her anger dissipated at the site of him in distress, she walked up to him and gently grabbed his wrists rubbing her thumbs over his palms, “Hey, you can tell me.”

Robert gave her a small smile, “I know I trust you with everything. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kissed, then the kiss became more passionate. He lifted her up by the hips and turned around, putting her up on his desk. Noisily, papers and a stapler fell to the ground, “We shouldn’t...” she spoke breathily in between kisses.

“God but I want to,” he rubbed his hands through her red locks, 

Addison gently pushed him away, “Then I guess you shouldn’t stand me up tonight, right?” 

Robert smiled, “Never again.”

——

Holder drove, Sarah laid back in the seat thinking about the last time she had seen Cody. It was during the Pied Piper case, and she had discovered he had been waiting outside of her house for more then a day. She had dismissed him, told him (not for the first time) it was over and had gone to walk past him when he grabbed her arm at which point she may have sort of threatened by tell him to let her go because, “You really don’t want me to tell you a third time how things are.”

Suddenly, her phone rang.

“Who’s callin’?” asked Holder.

Sarah checked the I.D. and saw it was the prison again, “No one, wrong number.” She put the phone back down and leaned back again.

“I can do Boatman by myself ya know, you don’t have to come.”

She gave a sharp shake of her head, “I’m fine Holder.”

“Boatman Cody’s” real name was Cody Erickson, and he lived in an apartment in Fauntleroy. Holder and Sarah pulled into the apartment parking lot and got out of the car walking over to his first floor apartment. Holder knocked, and they waited, Sarah right beside him.

The door swung open and Cody opened his mouth, probably to ask who the hell had knocked so loud—Holder hadn’t been very gentle on the door—but instead Cody saw Sarah and his eyes hugged out,

“Sarah?” 

Sarah lifted her chin in greeting. Not one to be ignore Holder shifted to grab attention and grinned, “Yo!”

Cody looked up at him, “You’re the guy who came to her house that day.”

Holder nodded, “Yeah, ‘sup, nice to see you again and all that jazz. We’re here on official business,” he took out his badge and showed it to him.

“Oh-Kay...”

“Can we come in?” Holder gestured inside.

Cody shook his head as though trying to shake off a bad feeling, “Uh, I guess, sure.”

The detectives walked past Cody as he held the door open for them. Cody’s place was small, but was kept in shape. A long hallway opened up to a kitchen and living room, with two closed doors on the wall straight ahead.

“So, what’s going on?” asked Cody coming up from behind them and crossing his arms.

Holder put his badge back in his pocket, “We’re investigating the murder of your ex-girlfriend Carla Curtis.”

“What?!” Cody looked back and forth between the detectives, “Wha- what happened?”

“‘Fraid we cant tell you that, ongoing investigation and all,” Holder said, “when was the last time you spoke to her?”

“Oh my god uh... when we broke up a while ago. I haven’t seen her since.”

“We were told she broke up with you.” said Linden speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

“No, no it was mutual,” Cody shook his head, “things just weren’t working out you know?”

“That’s not what her roommate said.”

“Victoria?” He said the name with a laugh, “She never liked me. Always gave Carla grief that we were dating.”

“Why didn’t she like you?” asked Holder

Cody shrugged scoffing, “Couldn’t tell ya man, I don’t know.”

Holder huffed, “Where were you between 7 and 9 a.m. on August 18th and 19th?”

“Wait... am I a suspect?” Cody turned to Sarah and looked at her imploringly, “C’mon you know me Sarah.” When she didn’t relent, a shadow came over his face, “I was working, alright? You can check the logs. You should remember how to do that.”

Holder nodded, “We’ll need ya to come down to the station, take your official statement.” 

“Fine.” 

Holder handed over a business card, “Call me if you think of anythin’ else. Thanks for ya time.”

The detectives headed for the door.

——

Victoria sat on the couch flipping through channels, her eyes were red and puffy.

“Developing News, another Seattle serial killer? Mere weeks after police arrested James Skinner a former lieutenant of the Seattle Police Department, 2 bodies in 2 days. The victims were said to have similar physical characteristics, and the public is concerned another serial killer could be on the loose. We’ll bring you more information as we learn more about this story.”

Clicking the remote Victoria turned off the tv and put her fist in her mouth biting down hard on the skin.

——

Holder pulled back in to the precinct parking lot and turned to Linden, the keys still in the ignition, “What next boss?”

She sighed and without looking at him replied, “Let’s call it a day.”

His eyebrows shot up, “For real? Doin’ this two days in a row, I’m starting to think you really ain’t Linden.”

Playfully rolling her eyes she smirked and turned to him, “Get out of my car, go home Holder.”

Holder lifted in hands in surrender, “Whatever you say.” He opened the door and closed it before leaning down and sticking his head through the window, “have a good night Linden.”

“‘Night.”

Sarah sat in the car for a few more moments, watching Holder get in his own car and drive out of the parking lot. She opened her door and walked to the other side when her phone rang in her pocket. She answered it without looking at the I.D. and got into the car,

“Linden.”

“You have a prepaid call from Elliot Bay Penitentiary.”

Exhausted, she closed her eyes and heaved a great sigh, “Fine.”

There was short pause followed by a shaky breath, “Sarah?”

She took a deep breath and snapped, “What do you want?”

“Please Sarah...” Skinner sounded desperate, not that she really cared, “I need you to come visit me. At the prison.”

Sarah let out a scoff-type sound that was more of a grunt, “Why the hell should I? Or would I?”

“I can’t explain over the phone Sarah. I need you trust me.”

She let a cold humorless laugh, “Trust you? Is that some kind of joke?”

“Sarah... please.”

She pressed her lips together and shook her, “Fine. Tomorrow.” She slammed the phone shut, her lips pressed hard together and her face set in a scowl. She must be mental.

——

Ethan was lying in bed cuddled up facing away from his dad who looked at him somberly from the door way.

——

Cody looked at picture of him and Carla on his cell phone. Both of them were smiling and happy. He looked up out at the water on the ferry, someone called his name, “Be right there!” he called back.

He deleted the picture and put his phone in his pocket. 

——

John Kirby kneeled on the floor of his office, packing up the children’s supplies into a cardboard box.

——

Addison and Robert’s tongues dueled as they stepped into his condo with the Seattle city as a backdrop. He fell backwards into his couch, and she climbed on top of him.

——

Sarah got home and checked her mailbox to find a picture of her and Holder at the crime scene yesterday. On the back of the picture is writing: 

“TICK-TICK”


	6. Day 4

Day 4 

Aug 21, 2013

Sarah placed her badge and her gun in the plastic tray, then took off her shoes putting them in too, before walking through the metal detector, repeatedly asking herself why the hell she was there. She took her badge back and tied her shoes back on before proceeding through the inside prison entrance. 

It had been another restless night, between Skinner’s phone call and the photo in the mailbox—which she hadn’t told Holder about, and wouldn’t tell him. If he found out, he would insist they let someone else know, but she didn’t want that to happen. She knew she could take care of it, no more screw-ups, no more failures she could do it.

“Detective Linden?”

Sarah turned to see a guard holding open the door to the visiting room. She stood up with a feeling of trepidation, the last time she had been here, it was because of Ray Seward. An innocent man that James Skinner had let die for crimes he committed. She stopped in her tracks, why had she come here? She should turn around, right now, and just leave never turning back.

“Detective...?”

Sarah’s eyes darted to the guard, and she swallowed. Slowly she continued to walk to the door.

The room was just as she had remembered it, it had only been 3-weeks after all. But for her it seemed like it had been an eternity ago. She had spent hours going in and out of this room, trying to get Seward a stay of execution, to convince him to see his son... she had failed at both.

Then Sarah saw him, he sat in a chair behind a sheet of glass. The little hair he had on his head looked unkempt, and there were drastic circles underneath his eyes. When he saw her he gave a gentle smile and she felt sick to her stomach. 

Slowly, Sarah sat down in the chair opposite of Skinner and she picked up the phone off of the wall placing it to her ear, and he did the same.

“Why am I here?” she asked coldly.

“It’s good to see you Sarah,” he smiled, “how are—”

“You have two minutes before I walk out for good,” Sarah spat out, “what do you want?”  
Skinner sigh disappointed, “Jennifer... she won’t talk to me.”

Sarah’s jaw felt incredibly tense, “Can’t imagine why.” She deadpanned with a scowl on her face.

He chortled but shook his head, “I never... I didn’t want this for her.”

Sarah’s scowl deepened, “Then you shouldn’t have done what you did.”

Skinner nodded, “My lawyer tells me, the case is done. Can you imagine that?” He looked up at her, “The trial doesn’t even have a date, and he tells me it’s done. I have no chance.” Skinner was obviously waiting for her to say something about this, but her face was still set in a scowl, “He says I’ll probably get the death penalty.” When Sarah still didn’t reply to this he continued, “Jennifer isn’t taking my calls. But I knew, I knew you would.”

“30-seconds.”

“I need to see Bethany,” he said urgently, “I want to see my daughter. Please, Sarah. You know how much I care for her. You have Jack, you understand.”

Furious Sarah leaned in only to point a shaking finger at the man in front of her, “Don’t you dare bring my son into this.”

“Sarah, please. Please, go to Jennifer. Explain, I’m begging you.”

Sarah was incredulous, she couldn’t believe this man. Not 2-weeks ago she had almost killed him in cold blood, had him kneeling on the forest floor bleeding from the gun shot she had inflicted on him, and now he was asking for her help.

“Sarah?” 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She put down the telephone and reached into her pocket for her cell, “Linden here.”

“Media is preachin’ about another serial killer.” Came Holder’s voice through the phone, “Brass is up in arms and the L.T. stand-in is gonna jump our skins. I figure we meet up at the ferry, verify Boatman’s alibi. You in?”

“Sure, yeah, I’m on my way.”

She closed the phone and turned to Skinner picking up the telephone, “I have to go.”

“Sarah!” He looked at her imploringly, “Will you do it?”

Her mind raced, her heart was going to beat out of her chest, “I’ll think about it,” she hung up the phone in the booth, stood up and left without so much as a glance at him.

——

Holder had made it to the terminal before Sarah, she saw him waiting by his car as she pulled into a parking space. He lifted his arms in question, “Yo, why didn’t you come from the boat? Did ya even go home last night?”

The picture of Holder and Caroline in her pocket seemed to burn as he said this, she nodded, “‘Course I did. Just got an early start to the day is all.”

Holder looked at her strangely but shook it off nodding his head to the small employee building, “Shall we, former boatlady?”

Sarah glared at him, “Ha ha, c’mon.”

She grabbed her badge, and he gave her a strange look, “Dontcha usually like to whip it out be all like, yo I’m Seattle P.D.!”

Unimpressed by his attempt at humor Sarah blatantly said, “We have to go out by the dock, they’re going to want to know why we’re out there.”

“Ah, gotcha.” He went to reach for his own, then started patting himself down, stopping in his tracks.

When Sarah noticed he had stopped walking she threw her arms out clearly not in the mood for his antics, “Holder what the hell?”

Holder looked up at her slightly panicked, “I must have left my badge at home before I went to Caroline’s last night.”

She squinted at him, “How do you know it’s not a Caroline’s?”

He gave her a pointed, “Trust me, I’d know. She’d ‘ave called me ‘bout it already.”

Sarah shook her head, “Just, c’mon Holder.”

The detectives walked into the small building by the dock, they opened the door and saw a kid sitting behind a desk. It was a fairly small interior, with some nautical theming. For the most part though, it was clear that the interior was only meant for the employees, no passenger would be coming back here. The kid behind the desk looked up when the door opened,

He obviously recognized Sarah by the way his mouth dropped and he slowly gestured to her, “Oh hey didn’t you used to work here?”

“Yeah, Seattle P.D.” she reached for her badge and showed it briefly before stuffing it away. She wanted to get this done and over with.

The kid looked at Holder, “Who’s the noodle?”

“I’m Mary friggin’ Poppins, who the hell you think? Imma cop son!” Holder snapped and the kid flinched turning red.

“We need to see the work log,” said Linden.

The kid looked at her suspiciously, “Um, don’t you need, like, a warrant?” 

Holder shifted and used his hands to speak, “Look my man, we can make this easy, or hard. You seem like a smart kid, ya really want to make this hard on yourself?” The kid looked uncomfortable, “C’mon man jus’ give us the log.”

The kid looked at the detectives for another beat, then reached down and handed it over.

Linden and Holder leaned in to the log to read it, “18th and the 19th...” Holder’s finger moved down the paper as he went through the hours, “your boy was workin’ a double both days during the hours of T.O.D. damn.” 

Holder stood up and blew out a breath, Sarah was still looking at the writing, her gaze going over and double checking. But eventually she stood up too and handed the log back over, “Thanks.” Without saying anything else, she turned around and left. Holder nodded to the kid and went after her.

Sarah was walking pretty fast and had gotten some distance from the building. Holder jogged to catch up with her, “Yo, Linden! Wait up.”

“Let’s head to the precinct,” she said when he got to her side, “double check everything. Every alibi, every piece of evidence, there has to be something.”

Holder looked sheepish, “Yeah about that,” he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sarah stopped too and looked back at him exasperated, “What is it?”

“I kinda got, a thing I gotta go to.”

“A thing? What thing?”

Holder was full on blushing now, “It’s... for the kid. The baby, alright? Caroline’s gotta go to the doctor and they’re gonna like take pictures or somethin’. She wants me there, and...” he looked up at her, “I’d like to be there. After I’ll head home, grab my badge.”

Her frustration melted away. She nodded, “Okay, yeah. I’ll head to the precinct.”

A small grin pulled at his lips, “Thanks Linden.”

——

Sarah walked into the office by herself pulling off her jacket and going straight to the white board. She picked up the expo marker and wrote under Cody’s DMV picture, “Alibi Checked”, then she took a step back to get an overall view.

2 victims: similar physical characteristics, same cause of death. No known connection between the two. One was a stripper, one was a bartender. 

Susan has been held captive, Carla looked like more of an opportunity kill—in broad daylight no less. Both women had been sexually assaulted, though Carla had been lost-mortem.

Susan’s ex-husband Stuart’s alibi check out.

Carla’s ex-boyfriend Cody’s alibi checked out.

John Kirby’s alibi checked out, he had 10 strippers backing him up. Literally.

The whole suspect list, everyone had an alibi. The babysitter, the roommate... they had to be missing something. 

Sarah’s eyes moved to the picture of her and Holder with the words “TICK, TICK”. The killer had obviously been taunting them, they hadn’t saved Carla in time and were now... what? Being told they were running out of time again? The only problem with that theory was that clocks went “tick-tock” so—

Her cell phone rang, she reached into her pocket and put it to her ear, “Linden here.”

“Detective Linden this is dispatch, a body has been found in Belltown matching the descriptions of your previous victims.”

She almost threw the marker across the room, instead she slammed it down, clenched her jaw, and nodded, “I’m on my way.”

——

Holder walked out of the office with Carolina a concerned expression on his face, “You sure that wasn’t an alien in there?”

Caroline laughed an easy smile on her face, “Stop it Stephen!” Then seriously, “I never said it wasn’t, I said he didn’t look like an alien.” 

“You cheated on me with E.T.?!”

She laughed again, the pair of them stopped at her car, “Alright, I know you need to go get your badge before you go back to the precinct. Tell Linden I say “thank-you” for letting you come.”

“I will,” he smiled, “I’ll see you tonight.” They kissed each other goodbye.

——

Belltown was on Seattle’s downtown waterfront full of high rises and condos. The crime scene, was in alley between two such buildings buildings. There were plenty of onlookers here, Linden ignored them as she made her way through the crowd and ducked underneath the crime scene tape.

The coroner knelt by the side of a red headed woman with a tie around her neck, her limbs splayed out at odd angles.

“Appears to be the same C.O.D. as the others,” the coroner said, “I have a business I.D. with a name, picture on it matches her face, also matches her driver’s license we have that too. Lived in Beacon Hill.” The coroner handed over the evidence to Sarah.

The card identified the victim as Addison Rush, an employee at Trapezoid Insurance.

Linden looked back at the victim, “Any sign of assault?”

“Nothing visible, but a full autopsy will tell us more.”

“Do you have an estimated time of death?”

“This morning definitely, can’t be anymore specific until—.”

“Yeah the autopsy, got it.” Linden nodded and looked around Addison’s body. She was wearing a grey blazer and skirt with a peach blouse. Her foot was twisted, the heel she’d been wearing had fallen off. And... “What’s that?” 

Addison’s hand was curled up into a fist but Sarah could just make out something in her hand. The coroner looked down and gently pried the woman’s fingers apart. It was a paper of some sort, she handed it over to Linden. The detective opened it slowly and found herself staring at Holder and Caroline in his apartment. Based on the angle the picture must have been taken from across the street. Holder’s head was circled in big red marker along with the word:

“BOOM”.

Sarah’s heart stuttered, she reached into her other pocket and took out the photo from her mailbox;

“TICK-TICK”.

It clicked.


	7. Day 4 (continued)

“Shit!” Sarah sprang up from the ground and ran to her car, Addison’s I.D. still clutched in her hand.

The coroner, confused, called after her, “Detective?” 

Sarah didn't answer the coroner, she dialed on her phone furiously and put the phone to her ear, “You’ve reached Detective Ste—”

“Shit, shit, shit!” Sarah dialed again, hoping beyond hope she wasn’t too late, “This is Detective Sarah Linden badge number 903, I need bomb squad at 7 Hazel Road Apartment 104, now! It’s my partners apartment, I need bomb squad there now! I’m en route.”

She ran to her car still dialing Holder’s number.

——

Holder pulled up to his apartment building and jogged upstairs. He felt a little foolish for forgetting his badge, if he hadn’t he could already be back at the precinct When he got up to his apartment, he realized he forgot his keys in the car as he patted himself down. 

“Dammit...” This was becoming a big of a pattern with him.

——

“You’ve reached Detective Stephen Holder. Leave a message.” Beep...

“Dammit Holder pick up your fucking phone! Don’t go into your apartment! Don’t go in!” She snapped the phone shut then opened it and dialed again.

——

Holder kept a spare key under the green flower pot outside of his door. He reached down and lifted the pot to reveal the small door key. Picking it up, he put it into the keyhole and was just about to turn it—

“Hold it right there!”

Holder spun to see a tac team, no, a whole friggin’ bomb squad.

“What the fuck?” The squad marched down the hall, some of them branches off and knocked on the other apartment doors, “Yo boys I live here, alright? I’m a cop.” If this was payback from Reddick for when Holder lies about planting a bomb on his car so he could get away from I.A. and save his partner from Skinner, Holder was going to kill him.

The man who had shouted raised a hand with his palm out, “We know, step away from the door very slowly Detective Holder.”

Holder raised his arms, not stepping back, “What the fucks going on?”

“There’s reason to believe an incendiary device is inside your apartment.” The man explained cooly.

“You fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Holder asked incredulously.

“We have to evacuate the building, step away Detective”

Thrown for a loop, and pretty pissed off, Holder went back downstairs and went to his car determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. He grabbed his phone but when he saw the screen, he froze: 16 missed calls from Linden including a voicemail. Another call was coming through now, he clicked the accept button and answered:

“Linden?”

He could hear the relief in her voice, “God dammit Holder... are you alright?” 

Holder looked back towards his apartment building, “I’m fine ‘cept the bomb squad just kicked me out of my place.”

“I know... I called them.”

“You called—?” His arm rose furiously, “Linden What the fuck?!”

“You’re being targeted Holder,”

He didn’t understand, “What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” 

“I’m almost there, I’ll explain alright? Just hang on.”

The other residents were coming outside now, and sirens could be heard as the street filled with more cops. Sarah’s car did too, she got out looking harried went straight up to her partner breathing as though she had run a marathon.

Sarah reached out her arm, it looked for a moment as though she were going to touch him but she pulled away at the last moment, “You okay?”

Holder just shook his head... “Linden... What the fuck is going on?”

She pulled out the pictures from her pocket, “We got another body, I just came from the scene. Last night, I found this in my mailbox,” she held out the photo of the two of them at the Carla Curtis crime scene. Holder stared at it, he didn’t say anything. “And then, the crime scene today I found this,” she gave him the once crumpled up photo of him and Caroline.

Holder felt a wave of fury come over him as he stared at the photo, “Fucking hell...”

“He’s after you Holder, I don’t know why. But this game he’s playing? It’s with you.” 

He shook his head and held out the photos for her to take, not looking at her, “Who's the third vic?”

“Her name is Addison Rush. She worked at an insurance company in one of the high rises, we have her I.D. badge.”

He nodded, an officer from the bomb squad came over he nodded to them, “We found it, an IED, pipe bomb. Complete amateur device, but it still would have done a good deal of damage. We’re disarming it now.”

Holder’s hands went to his head and he turned away. Sarah glanced at him before looking at the bomb squad officer and nodding, “Alright thanks.”

The officer nodded, “As soon we’ve cleared the rest of the building, you can go back inside. It’ll be a few hours.” He turned and left.

Sarah looked at Holder, feeling incredibly shaky, “C’mon Holder, let’s go to the insurance company. Everything’s good here, right?

He turned to face in her direction, but still not actually looking at her. The expression on his face looked almost as though it were carved out of stone. His jaw was tightly set, and his forehead was tense with the scowl on his face. He put his arms down, “Yeah alright.” 

She nodded, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, “You wanna drive?”

Holder nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll have a uni take my car back, just give me a minute.”

Holder turned to his car and got in. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled he found himself shaking. His hands reached up and grabs the strands of his short hair pulling hard to the point of pain, some of the hair came out of his scalp before he let out a loud grunt and let go. When he saw Linden coming back he started the car as she slid inside.

——

Ethan was watching a cartoon on the tv in the living room. Stuart sat at his kitchen table with a mug in his hand, his mom sat across from him.

Stuart was looking down, incredibly weary, “I can’t keep doing this ma.”

His mom tapped the table and shook her head, “It’s only been a few days Stuart.”

“Yeah, but...” Stuart looked up over at his son, a feeling of regret in his heart, “Ethan isn’t okay. And I need to do what’s best for him.”

His mother sighed and pulled her arm back. After a few moment she said, “So what’ll you do?”

Stuart looked eyes with her, his sadness radiated around him, “I don’t know.”

——

Trapezoid Insurance was in a high rise a few blocks away from where Addison’s body had been found. After Detectives Holder and Linden parked in the building’s garage, then took the elevator up to the 27th floor.

“We’re with Seattle P.D.,” Sarah said showing her badge to a receptionist, “we need to speak with whoever is in charge.”

The receptionist made a call and a few minutes later, a tall handsome man with black hair came to greet them.

“I’m Robert Binns, head of the branch. How can I help you?”

“Is there someplace more private we can talk Mr. Binns?”

“Of course, lets go to my office.” He turned and walked back the way he had come, calling over his shoulder, “My apologies, my assistant hasn’t come into work yet otherwise she would have brought you back herself.”

They walked past an empty desk, and through an open office door that was right next to it. Inside was a standard working office, with a view of the skyscrapers outside. A desk was against the wall on the right, so that when the occupant looked up they could see the city. Binns closed the door behind them and went to his desk leaning up against the edge, “How may I be of assistance?”

“Do you know an employee named Addison Rush?” asked Sarah.

Something registered in the man’s face and he nodded, “I do. She’s my assistant.”

Sarah’s eyes darted over to Holder, but her partner didn’t look back at her like he usually did when they realized something together. She looked back at Binns, “I’m sorry to tell you that Addison was found murdered this morning.”

Binns slipped and nearly fell, he placed a hand out just in time to catch himself. As he leaned on the desk, he walked to his chair and sat down, “I can’t believe this... I saw her... yesterday.”

“Had Addison been acting any differently?”

Binns shook his head, his hands covered his mouth and his started to water, “No not at all. Efficient as always, a fantastic assistant.”

“Must’ve been a hell of an assistant,” said Holder speaking for the first time since they arrived, Sarah noted his voice was more monotone then usual, “You look pretty broken up there. That or you’re crying about the hickey she gave you.”

Binns’ hand instinctively went to his neck.

“Gotcha.”

Binns scowled at Holder, Sarah squinted at him, “You were sleeping together.” It wasn’t a question.

Binns turned to Sarah, “We were in love.”

Holder nodded, “Inappropriate for the boss though ain’t it?” 

Binns shook his head, “No one knew. We were very discreet.”

“I’m sure you were,” Holder said sarcastically, “trust me, someone in this place knows. Anyone you think of that might be the jealous type? Wanted Addison for their self?”

Binns shook his head, “No, no one.”

“Where were you this morning?”

“I was... with Addison.” Binns swallowed and his eyes started to tear up again, “she came to my place last night. She left around 6 a.m. so she could go home for a change of clothes.”

“No one else can verify your whereabouts?” asked Holder. Binns shook his head.

“What was she wearing yesterday?” asked Sarah.

“A... grey blazer and shirt. Oh and a pink-ish blouse.”

Sarah nodded, “You’ll need to come down to the station for an official statement.”

“If you think of anythin’ else give me a call,” Holder handed over a business card, Binns grasped it between two fingers, “sorry for your loss.”

Holder turned and left, Sarah followed him.

——

Back in the car, Holder was behind the wheel again, they pulled out of the garage and got back onto the road. Linden broke the silence,

“If Binns is telling the truth, that means that Addison was killed on her way home to change,” said Linden, “we need to confirm time of death with the coroner.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Holder quietly.

Linden turned to look at him, “Tell you what?”

“About the photo.”

At once she understood why he had been so withdrawn, she licked her lip and swallowed, “I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought you’d want to report it, and if you did that, we could’ve lost the case.”

Holder scoffed and shook his head, “So, what? You, you just figure you’d figure it out by yourself? Not thinkin’ of the consequences?”

Linden let out a small breath, “I thought I could handle it on my own. No mistakes, no screw-ups... I shouldn’t have done it Holder.”

“No, you shouldn’t ‘ave,” he spat out, “if you had told me, we mighta figured it out together. But instead you were more worried about the case bein’ taken away. What if Caroline had gone to my place, huh? What if she had gone inside?!”

Linden couldn’t find the right words to say, couldn’t figure if there were any right words to say. Her silence was confirmation of what Holder had suggested, and it sent him flying over the edge.

He lifted a hand from the steering and pointed an accusing finger at her, “You care more about the fucking case, then you do my life! My future child’s life?!”

Linden shook her head, “No, I just—”

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it Linden!” His looked over at her, hurt and anger emanating from him, “I fucking trusted you! Because that, that’s what partners do, they don’t go behind their partner’s back and hide shit like that.”

She opened her mouth, after a few moments she quietly said, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry, well that’s fine then. All’s forgiven.” He bit out, and shook his head, “I’m done Linden.”

Her head snapped to him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m done.” A hand lifted off of the steering wheel to emphasize his point, “You go off half-cocked riskin’ ev’rythin’ and I can’t trust you. You did it at the casino on the Larsen case, you did it with Skinner... you didn’t think before you acted and nearly killed a man in cold blood. Why?! Because you screwed him and he lied to you? You were after your own justice, but you didn’t give a shit about his victims, their justice. ‘Cause it’s all about Sarah Linden.” Holder shook his head, he was overwhelmed with pent up frustration, worry, and anger. It was all coming out, “After this case, I’m puttin’ in for a new partner. I can’t work with someone I can’t trust. I’m done with you.”

Stricken, humiliated, and with building rage her jaw moved and she struggled to speak. Before she could, Holder spoke again, hitting the nail in the coffin even further, “No, you wanna be a solo act? Fine. Be my guest. No Sonoma, no Jack, no Skinner, no me. Alone Linden, just like you want.”

Sarah didn’t say anything, his words washed over her. Rage and anger festered and threatened to overtake her, “Pull over.”

“No.”

She turned to him her face contorted and yelled, “Pull over the fucking car!”

He slammed on the brakes, both of their seatbelt straps locked and cut into their necks. When they were thrown into the back of their seats, Linden threw her seatbelt off and stormed from the car slamming the door behind her.

Still blinded by his rage Holder yelled after her, “Yeah, leave Linden! Leave, just like you always fuckin’ do when someone does or says somethin’ you don’t like!”

She turned around and screamed, “Fuck you!” 

“Fuck you too!” 

With that, Holder sped off leaving Sarah on the side of the road. 

——

Robert Binns sat at his desk looking at a report that had been written, he was supposed to be reviewing to make sure everything was on the up and up, but he couldn’t concentrate.

A soft knock on the door made his head snap up, but he relaxed when he saw it was Madeline.

“Hello sir,” she said with a sly smile, “I just wanted to say, how sorry I was. I heard about Addison, it’s tragic really.” Robert nodded, his gaze becoming distant again, “Anyways, I... hope you have a goodnight.” She gave a small finger wave and left.

He didn’t respond but it got him thinking. He looked down at the detective’s business card. 

——

Caroline held Holder’s hand as he put the key into his apartment door. She rubbed his shoulder as he turned the lock and the door opened. His relief was visible, he nearly collapsed in on himself. He and Caroline walked further into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

——

Binns put the phone to his and listened to the ringing, “You’ve reached Detective Stephen Holder. Leave a message.”

“Yes, hi Detective, this is Robert Binns. Look, your partner asked if anyone could be jealous... I didn’t think of them because well, she’s a she. Her name is Madeline Gunn, she’s been coming onto me for months. I think... I think she may have known about me and Addison. She works in the office. Brown hair, glasses, light skin... if you come back to the office, I’ll point her out.”

——

Sarah had a called a cab to get her back to the station before she drove to the ferry to take her home to Vashon. She couldn’t stop thinking about Holder, about what she had done, what she had destroyed, what she had betrayed and now lost. Feeling incredibly hurt and foolish, she dragged herself up the stairs to her house, unaware someone was lurking in the shadows.


	8. Day 5

Day 5

August 22, 2013 

Sarah stared at the white house with its green accents and door. Sarah thought about what she would find when the front door of the house opened. If the door would even open, she would understand if it didn’t. Jennifer Skinner hadn’t made any public statement or appearance since her husband’s arrest, and Sarah didn’t blame her.

Sarah climbed the white steps up to the porch, she went to the glass screen door and rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments, and had raised her hand to do it again when the door behind the glass opened. 

It was Bethany, Skinner’s daughter. The girl was looking down at first, “Can I help y—” she had looked up and seen it was Sarah. Bethany’s mouth was open, looking like a fish. 

Sarah tried to smile kindly, “Hi.”

“It’s you...” Bethany spoke very quietly.

“Sweetie who is it?” Jennifer came from around the corner and locked eyes with Sarah, “Bethany, go upstairs. Go upstairs right now.” 

The girl didn’t need to be told twice and left. Jennifer glared hatefully at Sarah, “You have 30-seconds to get the hell off of my property before I call the cops.”

Sarah sighed, “Jen, please—”

“Oh don’t you fucking “Jen” me! Don’t you dare! 20-seconds!”

“I went to see him,” This was clearly not what Jennifer had expected to hear. Sarah took advantage of the shock that granted her more time, “Yesterday, I went to the prison and saw him.”

Recovering Jennifer crossed her arms, “So?”

“He wanted me, he asked me to talk to you. To convince you to go see him. He wants to see Bethany.”

Jennifer scoffed, looking as though she were about to cry or through a temper tantrum, “You really are a piece of work you know that? I’m calling the police.” She turned to go—

“That’s not what I’m here to do though,” Sarah said plainly, “I’m here to tell you, to advise you, to get as far away from him as possible. Change your number, move if you have to. Don’t let him see Beth- your daughter. Don’t let him. Don’t give him that satisfaction. He doesn’t deserve it, or any compassion.” Jennifer didn’t say anything, and Sarah gave a curt nod, “Thats all I came here to say.” Sarah turned around to the stairs and was about to walk down when Jennifer spoke,

“I loved him... I married him... I gave birth to his child... only to find out that...” her eyes were brimming with tears, “was he always this way?” She looked at Sarah desperately, seeking an answer.

“He manipulated you. And me. He was always the monster we know him to be now. Don’t go near him, don’t let him do it again. Because if you do, he will.” The two women stared at each other for a few silent moments. Sarah gave one last curt nod, “Good luck Jennifer.”

Sarah went down the stairs, and back to her car. She had another person to talk to.

——

Holder stood in his bedroom his phone pressed to his ear, the voicemail from Binns had just finished playing, with a small sigh he went to get dressed. 

“Stephen?”

Caroline had woken up, her bed head was a mess and she squinted through sleep heavy eyes at him.

Holder bent down and kissed her on the head, “Hey, sorry if I woke ya. I gotta go to work.”

“No, it’s fine. Did you call Linden?”

The friendly expression dropped from his face, “No I didn’t.”

Caroline gave him a soft reprimanding look, “C’mon Stephen, call her. She’s your partner.”

Holder shook his head, “I can’t trust her.”

“Yes you can. You know you can.”

“If you had come here, you could have, you both could’ve...”

She nodded, “Yes but I didn’t, and we’re fine. You know her, probably better then anyone. You know she had the best intentions. Call her.”

Holder shook his head again and bent down to kiss Caroline on the cheek, “I’ll see you tonight.”

——

Stuart walked into S.P.D. holding Ethan’s hand going to the cop behind the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The cop asked unenthused.

“We’re supposed to meet Detective Sarah Linden?” Stuart said gently squeezing Ethan’s hand. 

The officer picked up his desk phone and dialed, speaking into it brief before returning it to the cradle, “She’ll be right up.”

They waited less then a minute before Detective Linden came around the corner holding a file, “Hi, thanks for agreeing to meet here,” she said nodding.

“Thank-you, for, you know...” Stuart drifted off.

Linden gave a curt nod, her eyes moving down to Ethan, “Hi Ethan, I was wondering if the two of us could talk for a while.”

Ethan didn’t move or say anything for a moment, and Linden thought with a sinking feeling that Stuart had been wrong about him opening up for her. But then the boy nodded and pulled his hand out of his father’s grasp and took a few steps towards her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded again, gesturing down the hall, “Follow me.” They walked down to Interrogation 1, she opened the door and turned to the boy, “go ahead and have a seat.” As Ethan headed in she turned back to Stuart, “I think it’s best if he and I speak alone. You can watch from the other side.”

Stuart looked hesitant, and obviously didn’t like the idea, but before he could offer a rebuttal she reminded him, “You asked me to do this.”

Stuart swallowed and nodded, “Alright.”

She led him to the observation area right on the side and he went in. Linden went back to the other room and closed the door behind her. Ethan’s eyes were glued to hers, she gave him a small smile, “Thanks for saying yes to talking with me Ethan. Your dad told me you haven’t spoken since you and I last talked, is that right?”

The boy stared at her, not saying anything. Sarah spoke a bit more firmly, “Ethan, I want to help. But the only way I can do that is if you speak with me.” 

“Your hair.” Ethan spoke quietly.

“What’s that?”

“Your hair,” he said more loudly, “it’s like mommy’s.”

Sarah’s heart sank, she took a shaky breath, “It is, isn’t it?”

“She liked to wear it down though. Kirby asked her to so she did.”

Sarah couldn’t imagine that Stuart knew about the strip club and treaded carefully when she asked, “Kirby, huh? He liked your mom’s hair down?”

A small smile formed on the boy’s face, “Yeah, he said he did because he was jealous he didn’t have any hair.”

“Is that right?” Sarah smiles and Ethan nodded enthusiastically. Sarah opened the file and reached inside pulling out the DMV pictures of Carla and Addison. “Ethan, do you recognize these women?”

Ethan went to stand up in his chair and mother instincts long forgotten kicked in as she shook her head, “No don’t do that Ethan, here.” Sarah stood and walked around the table so he could see the photos.

“They have the hair too,” he said his finger going to Carla’s picture.

“Yeah they do. Have you ever seen them before?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Sarah nodded slowly, she knew it had been a long shot. “Ethan, did your mom do anything strange or, different before she...” her lips went to form the word and she found she couldn’t say it.

Ethan had become somber, “I don’t know.”

“Think really hard for me okay?” Sarah kneeled down next to him, “I want to find out who hurt your mom, remember? So we can catch them and punish them for what they did.”

He stuck his tongue between his teeth and tilted his head, but didn’t say anything. Sarah let out a small sigh and stood up to put the pictures away when Ethan said, “We took a boat ride.”

She froze mid action, “What?”

“It was my first time on a boat! I liked the water. We got to see a, a lighthouse.”

“A lighthouse?”

Ethan nodded, “It was white and red. There was super duper big mountain across the water from it.”

“Point Robinson...” Sarah muttered to herself, “Ethan was the lighthouse Point Robinson? Did you go to Vashon Island?”

“Yeah! That’s it,” he was smiling again, “we spent the day there. I got an extra week with her and that’s what we did.”

Sarah nodded and closed the file, “Thank-you Ethan,” she was more rushed now, she needed to go back to work.

“You’ve been very helpful. I have to go now, let’s go get your dad.” Sarah stood up and turned to the door,

“I miss her.” Ethan said still at the table. Sarah stopped and slowly closed her eyes, when she heard him talk again, “I don’t want her to be gone. I want her back.”

Sarah was itching to leave, to get away. But Holder’s words cut into her:

“Leave, just like you always do when someone does or says somethin’ you don’t like!”

Sarah turned back to Ethan, “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “I know it hurts, and that you’re sad, and—it’s okay, it’s okay to be sad.” She walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him again, “That feeling, it won’t just go away. It’s going to take time, and even then, it’ll still hurt sometimes. But that’s what it means... to be human. If you weren’t human, you wouldn’t feel those things.” She took a deep breath, “You should talk to your dad. Your dad is feeling very sad too, and sometimes, when two people who feel sad rely on each other... it helps them. And I think, you and your dad? You can help each other, you can be there for each other. The two of you knew your mom best, so you can remember her together.”

Ethan looked down briefly then looked back at her, “Okay.”

She gave him a small smile and stood back up, “I’ll go get your dad. Remember what I just said.” She went to the door and opened it, not looking back at him. 

——

Holder rode the elevator back up to the 27th floor to Trapezoid Insurance. The doors slid opened and he stepped out into the landing heading straight for Binns’ office not waiting for permission from the receptionist. Addison’s desk was still empty, Binns’ door was wide open. Holder went over, stood in the doorway, and cleared his throat.

Binns who had been on his computer looked up, “Detective, you got my message?”  
“Think it’s safe to assume I did,” Holder said, “Where’s Madeline Gunn?”

Binns didn’t hesitate, standing up he walked around the desk, “This way.”

Binns led Holder down a row of cubicles then stopped pointing, “Hers is the second from the last.”

Holder nodded his thanks and Binns turned around going back to his office. Holder walked to the cubicle, and saw the woman typing on a computer. 

“Excuse me, Madeline Gunn?” The woman looked up alarmed, Holder grabbed his badge and showed it to her, “I’m Detective Stephen Holder, need to ask you some questions. There someplace we can talk?”

“Oh, okay.” She stood up and pointed down a hall, then turned and walked. Madeline took him into a break room, once inside she turned and adjusted her glasses before hugging her arms around her, “What’s this about?”

“You’re aware of what to your co-worker? Addison Rush?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s... really sad. She was a great woman.”

“That right?” Holder head bobbed, “See, I have it on good authority, you may ‘ave been jealous of her.”

Madeline’s reaction was instantly on the defense, “What?! No! I mean...” she reached as though literally trying to grasp the right words, “Okay, yes I was but, I didn’t you know, kill her.”

Holder’s chin went up, “Why were you so jealous?”

Madeline scoffed, “She only got the promotion to be Binns’ assistant because she fucking seduced him! Do you know, what that promotion came with?!”

“I don’t but I’m thinkin’ you’re gonna tell me.”

“A giant salary bump, bigger than it ever should have been! She got to move Vashon!”  
“Wait, What?” All playfulness aside now, Holder leaned forward onto her desk, “We have her address listed as being in Beacon Hill.”

Madeline shook her head, “Nope. She moved to Vashon, like, a month or two ago. And she didn’t rent detective... she bought a house. Never got yelled at if the ferry made her late either. So yeah, I was jealous. I don’t care how petty it makes me sound.”

Holder stood back up and sighed, “Where were you this morning?”

“On my way to work, it takes me an hour to get to Belltown. I have to be here by 6:45 a.m. I don’t the luxury of having tardiness excused.”

——

Sarah has walked back to the office when her cell phone rang in her pocket, not recognizing the number on the I.D. she opened the phone, “Linden here.”

“Detective? This is Victoria, Victoria Stand? The news says, there was another victim...”

The familiar frustration began to creep in, Sarah fought hard not to audibly sigh, “I can’t disclose details of the case.”

“No, I don’t want you too.” Sarah waited for Victoria to elaborate, “I lied to you the other day. I did know her boyfriend. His name is Cody Erickson. He’s... he’s not...” Victoria sighed, the regret in her tone eminent, “Um, you know what? Never mind.”

“No wait!” Sarah semi-shouted, she needed to know what Victoria was talking about, “Let’s meet somewhere, alright? Let’s talk. Can you come to the station?”

“...yeah, I’m on my way.”


	9. Day 5 (cont) and Day 6

Victoria Strand sat across from Sarah in an interrogation room, the young woman looked nervous, and had the appearance of a person about to bolt at any moment. Sarah would know, she had perfected that look.

“It’s okay Victoria,” said Sarah trying to be comforting, “whatever you say here doesn’t leave this room.”

Victoria huffed in disbelief, “Sure yeah...” she shook her head looking down at her fingers picking at her cuticles, “I’m only here for Carla.”

“Alright, what do you want to tell me?”

There was a long pause before she spoke, “Carla and I were... a thing. It happened while she was dating Cody. But he found out, he came to the house one night when she was working... and threatened me saying if I didn’t end it he would kill me. I never told her, she broke up with him before I could.” Victoria bit her tongue, she still hadn’t looked up, “He’s scary, obsessive... he doesn’t seem that way. It’s like, deep in his personality or whatever. I should’ve told you.” She looked up with a big breath, “The way he threatened me... I knew it was real.”

“What did he say?”

——

Stuart and Ethan walked into the condo with some boxes. 

“Let’s knock this out bud.” Stuart looked down at Ethan, his son smiled back up at him.

——

“Victoria?” Linden pressed, “What did Cody say to you?”

Victoria bit her lip and took a shaky breath, “He said he... would choke the life out of me.”

——

Holder pulled up to his apartment and got out of his car closing the door behind him. The damp night air filled his nostrils, a brief reprieve from the normal Seattle rain. Caroline was upstairs, waiting. Holder was trying to think of what they could for dinner, just as he started to walk towards his apartment, something heavy hit Holder over the back of the head, again, and again. He fell to the ground with a thud.

——

After Linden sent Victoria home with a patrol car to watch her residence, she went back to the office to try to learn more about Cody, clearly they had underestimated him. Linden felt felt a little foolish, thinking she should have known better based on Cody’s behavior from a few weeks ago, but before she could delve too deep into self-pity on what a shitty investigator she was, she sat down at her computer when her cell phone rang, “Linden here.”

“Linden? Um, Sarah?” 

Put off, because it was the last voice she had expected to hear it took her a moment to collect herself, “Caroline?”

“Yeah it’s me,” said Caroline a hint of worry in her voice, “sorry I know it’s late and... I know that you and Stephen, had a really big fight and... but, I’m staying at his place, and he hasn’t come home. I haven’t heard from him since he said he was on his way home, and I was wondering if maybe you had?”

Feeling slightly worried herself Sarah shook her head, “No I’m sorry, I haven’t.”

Caroline’s voice became more panicked, “Oh god, he’s not answering his phone, I must have called him twenty times.”

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Sarah said trying to calm her, two alarms going off in her head now: one for Holder and one for his unborn kid—Caroline needed to remain calm, “I’ll... I’ll track his phone, and get back to you, alright?”

Caroline made a slight moaning sound, “Alright thank-you so much, just... thank-you.”

Sarah couldn’t just leave her like that, “Um, you need to stay calm, okay? It’s important you remain calm. Is there anyone you can be with right now?”

“I, I think I can call a friend from work.”

“Okay,” Sarah nodded walking out out of the office and down the hall, “get in touch with them, tell them what’s going on and get them to come over. Text me when you reach them. I gotta go.”

“Alright.”

Sarah hung up and Turned right into the tech room where Ray was typing away on his computer, without wasting any time on pleasantries, she approached him, “I need you to track Holder’s phone.”

Startled, Ray looked up at her his eyebrows scrunching, “Why? Is everything—”

“Please Ray.” He must have seen something in the expression on her face because he didn’t press the question any further. He pulled up the tracing program and put in Holder’s number, a small “ding” displayed the result and Sarah felt her heart sink, “Thats his apartment...”

Sarah ran out of the room without another word, went back to the office and grabbed her jacket before heading out of the station.

——

Sarah pulled up to Holder’s apartment complex and saw that his car was parked nearby. She got out of her car and went over to his car, peering in the windows to see if she could find anything, but there was nothing. When she got to the front she saw a note on the windshield underneath the wipers.

It was a picture of her house, on the back was red writing:

“COME ALONE OR HE DIES”.

Day 6

August 23, 2013

Sarah had never wanted the ferry to sail faster, more then she did in that moment. When the Issaquah pulled in to the Vashon Port she could barely be patient as she waited for the other cars to disembark. 

Finally, she sped off of the boat and drove to her house. Her house was down a rather long driveway, with no other houses too nearby. As she drove down the road closer to her home, she saw the lights had been turned on, and Cody’s car was parked outside. 

Bringing the car to a halt she undid her seatbelt and threw the door open getting outside of the car, her right hand went to her holster, fingers grazing the grip of her sidearm. 

Sarah made her way up the stairs to the small porch, opened the glass storm door, then turned the handle of the dark blue front door, which had been unlocked. She stepped over the threshold and withdrew her gun from the holster, raising it in front of her person, she swung the gun to the left and walked into the dining room and kitchen checking that both spaces were clear, but that one of the chairs that usually sat in the dining room was missing. With a sinking feeling she realized Cody would only go one other place in her house. 

Immature pervert.

Sarah walked back through from the kitchen to the dining room and turned left, her still leading. She crept cautiously up the stairs, and saw the door to her bedroom was open; a shadow was moving inside. 

“I know you’re there Sarah,” came Cody’s voice.

Linden took a wide step so that her body moved to be in the doorway with her weapon out. Cody was holding a wrench and paced around a very pissed off looking Holder, gagged and handcuffed to one of her dining room chairs with his hands behind him. A quick inventory told her that he had no major physical damage to his body, but something was off about his reactions; he was seriously concussed.

Sarah’s eyes met Cody’s crazed looking expression, she spoke in what she hoped came across as a reasonable tone, “Cody? Let Detective Holder go.”

Cody just smiled at her, “I knew you would figure it out. I just knew it. You’re so dedicated to you job.”

Sarah shook her head, “Why are you doing this?”

Cody looked concerned, “Haven’t you figured it out?” His head tilted, as though he were trying to see inside of her mind, “Huh maybe not. Well, you see, I needed to convince you Sarah.”

Her eyebrows contracted in confusion, “Convince me?”

“We’re meant to be together. All those other girls?” His arm swung out in a broad gesture, “They don’t matter. After you left, well, after you told me to leave... I went back to work. I saw them all on the ferry. One of them with her kid, cute kid by the way... her hair reminded me of you. The other was on the boat every single day, and then of course... my ex. None of them, none of them mattered as much as you did Sarah.”

“Of course they mattered, they were human beings,” Linden spat out feeling sick.

“Not to me,” said Cody shaking his head, “you’re the only one who matters to me.”

“We checked your alibi,” with a shameful feeling Sarah could couldn’t help herself, she needed to know, “your alibi checked out.”

Cody smiled again, “The kid who works there, I convinced him to sign me in to the roster. You met him actually, scared him shitless when you showed up. He thought he was gonna be in some serious trouble”

Sarah had spared a glance at Holder, she hadn’t noticed it before, but there was blood falling down the back of his neck. Another pang of panic, if that was even possible because she had already been on edge, she looked back at Cody, “Then why take Detective Holder?” asked Sarah changing the subject.

Some of the light-hearted ness—if you could even call it that—disappeared from Cody’s attitude, “Because we’d still be together if it wasn’t for him. If he hadn’t come that day... I know we would have made it.”

Disgusted, and outraged Sarah fought to keep her face neutral and shook her head, “You’re wrong Cody. And you need to stop, you need to let him go.”

The smile dropped from Cody’s face replaced by determination and anger. He shook his head, “No, no not until he pays.”

“Holder hasn’t done anyth—”

“It’s his fault!” Cody pointed an accusing finger at Holder, much like a child throwing a throwing a temper tantrum, “It’s all his fault! If it weren’t for him, we would be together!”

Sarah couldn’t believe this was happening, the kid had some serious delusions of grandeur. She spoke softly, “That’s not true Cody. It’s not.” Sarah took a moment here, reminder herself to tread carefully. Cody was clearly a psychopath, and if she said the thing, well, the consequences could be dire. “I’m not meant to be with someone. I’m not with Holder, I’m not with anyone, I’m meant to be alone.”

Cody vehemently shook his head and shouted, “You’re meant to be with me!”

This situation was unbelievable, and incredibly childish. But Holder was hurt, and Cody, childish as he was, was a murderer, so Sarah threw caution to the wind, “Okay, you know you’re right. Let Holder go, and I’ll go with you.”

For the first time since Sarah had come into the room, Holder tried to speak. He shook his head, immediately regretting the motion and shutting his eyes, but still managed to speak through the gag, “Linden don't!”

Sarah didn’t look at Holder, “Just let him go.”

Cody looked at her suspiciously, “You’ll... you’ll go with me?”

“Linden, Sarah—” Holder’s muffled pleas fell on deaf ears as he pulled against his handcuffs,

“You shut up!” Cody raised the wrench and struck Holder against the back of the head and he went limp.

Sarah had jolted forward to stop him but it was too late, Cody very well may have just killed him. She tried to focus again, shutting her eyes tight and wetting her lips before she looked back at the young man, “C’mon Cody.”

Cody looked at her for a beat, then put his hand out, “Give me your gun.”

Wary, but not wanting to let it show she gave him a nervous smile, “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I want to Sarah, really I do.” He stepped closer to her, “But you’ve let me down before.”

At a loss, Sarah bit her lip, and turned the gun offering Cody the grip. He took it and smiled with a soft “Thank-you.” 

Faster then she would have ever believed him capable of, he turned and pointed the gun at Holder. Sarah let out a shrill, “No!” and stepped into the line of fire her hands reaching out for the weapon.

Cody hadn’t gotten a chance to pull the trigger, her hands grasped the barrel and pulled the gun towards her. But Cody still had a strong hold on the grip. They fell to the ground wrestling over the gun, hands covering hands, there bodies drawing closer until there was a loud BANG! 

When she didn’t feel anything she backed away from Cody, then she realized the gun was in her hand. 

Cody was bleeding out on the floor from a gun shot to his chest.


	10. Two Days Later

A strong sterile smell filled the air, and when Holder blinked his eyes open, the light was so bright he groaned and turned away.

“Hey...” Caroline was there, that was her voice. Why did his head feel like a smashed pumpkin. “Hey babe. Can you open your eyes?”

Holder opened his eyes, squinting at the light, “Ow...”

Caroline let out a small chuckle that was half relief, “Do you know where you are?”

Holder recognized the walls from his previous stint in the establishment, “Mmm... hospital?”

Caroline nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Do you remember what happened?”

Holder tried to think, he kept trying, “My fucking head hurts...”

“It’s okay babe. You were taken by a suspect from your case, and he took you to Linden’s.”

Handcuffs, a gag, and a flash of red hair came to his memory, “She came, Linden was there...”

“Yeah,” Caroline nodded, “she saved your life.”

Holder took a sharp inhale, and tried to adjust his position on the bed, “She okay?”

Caroline didn’t answer right away, Holder looked at her expectantly, “I think...” Caroline started to say, “I think she’s as okay as she’s going to be.” At the confusion on his face she elaborated, “She shot the suspect. From what I understand, she knew him to some extent. He, didn’t make it.”

“Where is she?” Holder tried to sit up, “I need to see her.”

Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder, “No, you can’t leave. Stephen, you have a serious concussion. You’re on strict bed rest. For at least 3 days.”

“But I gotta—”

“Stephen please. She’s not going anywhere, just like you. Rest, I’m going to get the doctor.”

2 Days Later

Stuart’s condo was empty, everything had been packed away in the moving truck that idled just outside. Stuart looked at his former home with fondness, but also a bit of sadness at the chapter of his life coming to an end.

Ethan stood beside his dad in the doorway of the condo. He looked up at Stuart with a wide smile, “We did it dad!”

Stuart chortled and looked down at his son, “We sure did, high five!” He held his hand out palm up, just as Ethan was about to slap it he pulled it away. Both of them laughed at the joke, Stuart put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go. Grandma’s waiting.”

——

Linden had been staying with Regi for the past two days while CSU did their investigation. She had gone to the hospital while Holder had slept, just to see him and reassure herself he was okay. Carolina had been there with her friend who she had called just like Linden had made her promise to do. When Linden had stepped into the hospital room, before Sarah could stop her, Caroline had jumped and embraced her tears in her eyes.

“Thank-you Linden, thank-you.” Caroline had said. 

Extremely uncomfortable, Sarah had just patted her gently on the back until Caroline’s friend had pulled the DA off of Sarah. 

Looking at Holder in the hospital bed, Sarah’s guilt had increased ten-fold. It was her fault he was there, and no one could convince her otherwise. Caroline had tried to get Sarah to stay for when Holder would wake up, but Sarah had shaken her head and said she had things to take care of.

Linden had gone back to Regi’s and declared she was leaving Seattle. 

“Why?” Regi asked.

Sarah shrugged, “I can’t stay Regi, whenever I stay, the people I care about the most end up getting hurt.”

Regi shook her head, “Sarah that’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not, this isn’t the first time Holder got hurt because of me. I almost got him killed, twice now. And Jack...” Sarah voice dropped out, she shook her head, “I need to go.”

Her former social worker tried convincing her to stay and think about it, but it seemed Sarah’s mind couldn’t be changed.

Now Sarah stepped into her home on Vashon Island for what would be the last time. She went upstairs into her closet and pulled out a suitcase, then went to her wardrobe and started to pile things inside. 

The doorbell rang.

Befuddled, Sarah went back down stairs and opened the door,

“Holder?”

Holder gave her a small smile, leaning against the doorframe. “‘Sup Linden.” 

At a loss, she let out a small breath and shook her head, “What are you doing here? Should you even be on your feet? Or, driving?”

“Alright hold up, th- that was a lotta questions at once and ya know, my brain hurts. So technically no, I’m not supposed to be up and about so if we could sit down that’d be great.” Sarah put a hand on his back and gently pushed him into the dining room putting him in a chair, before going back to close the front door. “Also,” Holder called, “Caroline drove me, so calm yo silly lil’ self down.”

Sarah came over and sat down beside him, “Why are you here Holder?”

He looked at her for a moment, “I wanted to say, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“For What i said the other day, that was way hurtful and stupid.”

“You weren’t wrong.” 

“Yeah I was.” When she didn’t respond, she avoided his gaze while he tried to meet her eyes, “You goin’ somewhere?” Silence still, “You’re leavin’ ain’t ya?”

Sarah looked up at him, “I should’ve done it, a long time ago.”

He scoffed a little, “That right?”

“You were right, I’m unreliable and I’m untrustworthy.”

Holder lifted a finger, “You’re also a hell of a Detective.”

Now Sarah scoffed, “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Bull shit it doesn’t.”

She shook her head and looked down, “I told Cody once... I destroy things. I was never more sure of that until I saw him in the bedroom with you.” She looked back up at him, “I did that to you.”

Holder scowled, “Fuck that you didn’t”

“Didn’t I?” The laugh she out was not a humorous one, “First Skinner, now... Cody?”

He shrugged, “Both of them had some serious issues that ain’t ya fault.”

“I don’t have a good judge of character apparently, and I’m a detective, an investigator. I’m supposed to see that sort of thing,” her hand had pressed to her chest as she it, “so... I’m leaving. I can’t keep doing this kind of harm to people.”

“No you ain’t.”

“Holder...”

“Sarah Linden, I’m sorry but, sometimes you are just... so fucking stupid.” Completely taken aback she gasped at him, while he smiled at her, “I’m not letting you go Linden.”

Slightly angry now she shook her head standing up, “You couldn’t wait to be rid of me the other day.”

He looked up at her, wincing as he did so, “I was angry and I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“No you were right.”

“I wasn’t though.” Holder stood up too, “You’ve stuck by my side, you’ve seen the worst of me, and you’ve still been there.”

“But—”

“Ev’ryone got issues, ev’ryone got problems. Ev’ryone got baggage, wish we didn’t but do. But we keep on livin’. And Linden... you really are, my bff. So no, I ain’t lettin’ you leave. You’re not going nowhere. You’re gonna see me become a dad. Imma see you become a grandma one day.” He looked down at her smiling as he said all of this, Linden had been struck speechless, “Thing is, we need each other Linden. So you’re not allowed to leave.” He took a step closer to her, “Now don’t freak out or nothin’ but I’m gonna hug you now—a hug is a sign of affection between people in case you were wondering.” Holder stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her to his chest, “We’re gonna be okay.”

Slowly, Linden raised her arms and stretched them out to hug around him, pressing herself closer to his body before speaking into his chest a muffled, “Okay.”


End file.
